When the lights go down
by pitaqueen
Summary: Okay here's what your suggestions brought! I thank you!
1. Opps

Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew Characters.  
  
The Wedding  
  
"Way to go, Nan! We wrapped this case faster then I thought we would! It's just  
  
like the good old days!" Joe exclaimed in some small airport in Moscow. "Thanks for the  
  
compliment, Joe, but your brother helped out a lot too! If he hadn't been able to disarm  
  
that bomb -, I'll leave it at that." Nancy added.  
  
Something was bothering her but she couldn't figure out for the life of her what it  
  
was. Hmm.. Let me think..  
  
Frank had just come out of the airport café with three bottled waters and joined  
  
the group waiting for their flight. "Here you go." Frank said as he handed Nancy her  
  
bottle of water. "What's today's date?" Nancy asked. Frank looked at his watch, May 10.  
  
Why?" Frank asked.  
  
All of a sudden it came to Nancy what was bothering her. "Oh, no! I have to get  
  
home right now"! Nancy exclaimed in a hurried frenzy. "Nan, what's wrong?" Joe asked  
  
as he took a long drink from his water bottle.  
  
"I'm getting married in four hours!" Nancy exclaimed. 


	2. You're all Set

Disclaimer : In Chapter One  
  
The Wedding Cont.  
  
Frank and Joe spit out their water and jumped to their feet. "What?" The  
  
exclaimed with passionate cries. " I told when I first came on this case I had to be home  
  
by the ninth. Ned, finally asked me to marry him and I said yes. We set the date for the  
  
tenth of May, because that's when Ned could get time off of work! I totally forgot about  
  
the wedding when you called Frank and said you needed help. You know I could never.  
  
Anyway, Ned's going to kill me when I don't show up for the wedding. Man, I messed  
  
up." Nancy said with tears in her eyes as their flight was announced.  
  
Frank and Joe were stunned, they had forgotten all about Nancy getting married.  
  
Joe flipped out his cell phone, "Frank, go get Nancy on the plane. Don't worry I have a  
  
plan to take care of this. Be right there." Frank nodded in agreement, and walked Nancy  
  
to the plane.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe flipped on his phone and called his father who was at the church  
  
waiting for Nancy to show. Joe gave his father the bait, which Fenton took hook line and  
  
sinker. A few minutes later, Joe was walking on the plane smiling as if there wasn't a care  
  
in the world.  
  
Nancy was crying silently in her seat next to Frank. "Don't worry, Nancy. I have  
  
just bought you five days time. We'll get you home in time for the wedding. I promise"  
  
Joe said before turning around and settling into his seat.  
  
Nancy looked up stunned, "Thanks Joe!" she said before leaning over the seat and  
  
giving him a kiss on the cheek. 


	3. Back home on the river

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1  
  
A quick shout out to those who reviewed my new story:  
  
katie janeway: Thanks for being so excited and liking my start to this new fan fic.  
  
Ragna ICE(land: She's not stupid. She was busy on a case and it slipped her mind. Right now I'm working 12 hour shifts every other day so the chapters are short because I write when I have time which is usually during my lunches and breaks. Don't worry they will get longer.  
  
Riverheights, we come.  
  
Fenton walked into the church, with a grim expression on his face. Carson, Ned, Hannah,  
  
and Mrs. Hardy walked over to him. "Fenton, what's wrong? Did you get in touch with  
  
the boys?" Aunt Gertrude asked as she walked up to the group.  
  
"Yes, I did." Fenton commented. "Well, where's Nancy? Is she coming or did  
  
some new mystery pop up?" Ned asked angrily. "Fenton, you can tell us the truth. Where  
  
is my daughter?" Carson asked as Hannah attempted to sooth Ned. "I'm sure she's on her  
  
way. Now, calm down deary." Hannah said as she rubbed his back. Ned brushed her off  
  
and began pacing. Fenton looked at his wife and shook his head.  
  
"Nancy, Frank, and Joe had the criminals in lock up and were on their way home.  
  
Yet, they escaped and have taken Nancy hostage. Frank and Joe are working on getting  
  
her free. They promised me they would have her free and here and ready to go by the  
  
fifteenth and..." was all Fenton got before Ned threw in his two cents.  
  
"Bull s***! I bet Frank is." was all he got out before Mr. Nickerson, and a  
  
couple of his friends from college escorted him out. Mrs. Nickerson came up, "I'm so  
  
sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hardy. Ned is just very stressed. I am so sorry. So very sorry, I'm sure  
  
he didn't mean anything. We will see you here on the fifteenth." With that said Mrs.  
  
Nickerson followed her husband, son, and his friends out the church door.  
"Oh, Mr. Drew. Whatever will we do? All these out of town guests, the caterer,  
  
the church, and..." Hannah spoke as she began pacing the foyer of the church. "Now,  
  
Hannah. Don't worry; we'll go make a calm statement at the front of the church.  
  
Everything will be fine I promise you." Carson said as he walked to the front of the  
  
church and began letting everyone know what was going on.  
  
"Alright, Fenton. You can't lie to me, what's really going on?" Gertrude butted in.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know anything." Fenton replied. Laura Hardy grabbed his  
  
husbands arm. "Do you think Frank might have.?" Laura trailed off. "I mean their has  
  
always been a certain chemistry so to speak between the two of them. But, Frank?" Laura  
  
finished and shook her head. Fenton enveloped her in a hug, and murmured words of  
  
comfort to his wife. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do now is help Carson and  
  
Hannah with whatever needs to be done till the kids come back." Gertrude said before she started taking charge of the situation.  
  
Hannah and Carson walked to the lobby where Fenton and Laura were. "Wow,  
  
what can I say. Thank you, for loaning us Gertrude. She has taken charge of this situation  
  
and is handling everything beautifully." Carson said with relief in his voice as Hannah  
  
nodded her agreement. Laura and Fenton just laughed, "Why don't we go back to your  
  
house and have a cold drink?" Carson suggested. "What a good idea, Mr. Hardy." Hannah  
  
said. "Now Hannah, call me Fenton. Please." Fenton said as he led the group out to the  
  
car. "Alright, if your sure." Hannah said a little nervously. The group laughed and got in  
  
the car, as Gertrude came rushing up.  
  
"Everything is all set for the fifteenth. You don't have to worry about a thing."  
  
Gertrude said as she hopped in the car. "Thank you!" Carson and Hannah said in sync.  
  
Meanwhile in Europe..  
  
Nancy was relaxing in a cheap one star hotel before their plane left at four am. She was  
  
stretched out on one of the beds, when she heard the door open. "Hello?" She called out.  
  
"Foooood!" Joe called as Nancy began to laugh. She sat up on the bed and rested  
  
her back on the wall. Joe came in with his hands full of what looked to be MacDonald's  
  
bags but Nancy couldn't tell for sure. "Where's Frank?" Nancy asked. "He's coming with  
  
the drinks. He was trying to find some cheap bottled water." Joe said as he dished out  
  
MacDonald's bags. "Hmmm. he could be gone for awhile with this massive heat wave  
  
that's Europe's in especially Paris." Joe nodded his agreement as Nancy continued, "So  
  
that means Joe that you can't eat everything we have to save some for Frank." Joe just  
  
laughed as he began to munch on some french fries.  
  
"It's so great to spend my last single hours with Frank and Joe." Nancy thought to  
  
herself. "Well, to be honest more importantly - Frank! I wonder if he has any feelings for  
  
me. I mean we've always had that bond between us. I just wonder if he would ever act on  
  
his impulses. What am I doing I am going to marry Ned. He's the one I love. right?"  
  
While Nancy was lost in thought Frank came back with some bottles of water and  
  
asked, "What's up with Nan? I have been trying to get her attention for awhile now."  
  
"She's been lost in thought for awhile. We have an hour to get to the airport, check in, and  
  
drop off our bags. I'm going to go hale a cab." Joe said as he grabbed his stuff, threw out  
  
his trash, grabbed a water bottle, and headed out the door. 


	4. One day done Frank?

Disclaimer: In Chapter 1 Sorry Ahead if there are any paragraphing problems, I am still working and learning how my new computer works, we are having issues.  
  
I just want to take a quick second and say THANK YOU!! To everyone who had positive review about my story. Someone left an anonymous review saying my  
  
stories are taking everyone out of their characters and I would say that this is my story so I will do whatever I want. This is how I perceive the characters and how I make them a little bit like my own. I am sorry if this offends anyone, but it's how I write. Also, I didn't see that anyone who left a review that wasn't nice had any of their own stories posted. I am taking a chance sharing my work with everyone. Please leave me nice reviews because I am sure you would like nice reviews when you ever get up the courage to post your own work. Enough of that and on to the story. Thanks again for all the good reviews. and welcome to the pg-13 rating..  
  
Chapter 4: One day down.Frank?  
  
Riverheights, The Drew home  
  
Aunt Gertrude was sitting in the kitchen pondering Ned's statement from the previous day over a cup of hot tea the next morning. ""Bull s***! I bet Frank is."'' Something was wrong with that statement, but for the life of Gertrude she couldn't figure it out. She was still pondering that statement when her brother walked with Carson.  
  
"Oh, no!" Fenton said as he looked at his sister who sat at the table with a perplexed look on her face. "That face means she doesn't understand something, or she wants something done." Carson laughed before asking, "Gertrude, what don't you understand, or want?"  
  
Gertrude was still lost in her own world, when Fenton gave her shoulder a gentle shake. "Wha... what?" Gertrude asked as she looked at her brother and Carson. The guys laughed and Carson re-asked his question as Laura and Hannah entered the room.  
"Well, Nancy had thought if she told Frank about her wedding to Ned, something might happen so her plan was not to tell Frank or Joe, correct?" Gertrude asked. Around the room everyone nodded their head in agreement. Gertrude continued on, "Well, Ned hinted that Frank was behind Nancy's being late to the wedding. Yet, that can't be right because Frank never knew about the wedding. Nancy made sure no one would mention it to him or Joe, for that matter."  
  
Around the room, heads began to click in agreement that it couldn't have been Frank's fault for the delay. This small piece of information made everyone around the room feel better except one.  
  
"Wait, he must know by now. When Joe called me quick at the church, he said he would have Nancy back in time for her wedding in five days. Joe would never keep a secret like this from Frank; neither would Nancy for that matter if Joe knows." Fenton said. "Are you insinuating that our son has kidnapped Nancy to make her marry him instead of Ned?" Laura said as she paled and sat down in a chair. Carson cleared his throat, "They have always had a certain mysterious chemistry. No one can say that they haven't, but Frank cheat on Callie?" Fenton, Laura, and Hannah looked relieved they knew Frank would never do anything of the sort. "Ahh. Frank stopped seeing Callie before he left on this last mystery." Gertrude said. Hannah who had remained silent finally spoke,  
  
"Well, I am only saying my opinion, mind you; I think Frank and Nancy should be together." Hannah saw the semi-shocked faces around the kitchen, and left the room by the side door. She mumbled something about a walk and  
  
closed the door. At the same time the whole room chorused, "Frank and Nancy?"  
  
In a plane, somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Frank, Nancy, and Joe's seats were spread out all over the plane as the second day ended. Joe walked back and sat in the empty seat next to Frank.  
  
Frank was deep in thought about what had happened back in the hotel room that he didn't even see Joe sit down and start talking to him. Joe finally gave his brother a gentle shake, Frank still didn't notice him, and so he left and went back to his own seat.  
  
*Flashback* "Mind if I join you on the bed? I want to stretch out and rest, before I see what Joe left for me to eat." Frank asked as he walked over with the last remaining bag from the table. "Hmm. I don't mind. Sorry, I spaced out for a few minutes. Where's Joe?" Nancy asked trying to keep her mind focused on something other then Frank. Frank stretched out on the bed next to Nancy, their eyes met. "I think rest  
  
would be a good idea." Nancy trailed off as she set her stuff on the floor and laid down next to Frank. "We are playing with fire" they both thought as Nancy put her hand timidly on Frank's chest. "It's just so."Nancy started, "You don't fall off." Frank finished as he rolled on to his side. He slowly brought his hand up and brushed her hair away from her cheek, he looked deep into her eyes. Nancy knew then she was getting something she  
  
had been craving for - a kiss. It was not to be just any kiss, because she could get that from someone, anyone else, this was going to be a soul shattering Frank Hardy kind of kiss. He leaned in their eye both open as Frank rolled Nancy on top of him as rolled back to his original position. Frank leaned up and slowly caught his lips on hers, his hands rubbing her back in just the right spot. Nan murmured, and ran her fingers as best she could through his hair. Time had stopped, it was finally their time. Just as their tongues began to meet, and Frank's hands had gone up her shirt and unclasped her bra, when the phone rang. It shattered the magic spell as if the old bucket of cold water had dropped on them once again. Frank reached over and picked it up. "Hello. Oh, okay." Was all Frank had said before hanging up the phone. Nancy had gotten off Frank and high tailed it into the small bathroom, and  
  
was straightening her self. "That was Joe from the front desk; he has a cab ready to take us to the airport. I will meet you downstairs." Frank had called out before grabbing Nancy's, his, and the bag of food and left the room. *End Flashback* 


	5. Across the Atlantic…

Disclaimer is in Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: Hey all thanks for the great reviews keep them coming midterms are fast approaching so I have been a little tied up. Sorry about the spacing in the last chapter- Hopefully, this one will be better.  
A quick little side note, in case you hadn't figured it out I have aged the characters some.. I mean you can't be 19 and 18 forever..Here's about the rough estimate on ages in case you were wondering: Nancy/Frank - 22 Joe - 20 he hasn't had his birthday yet. Oh, I know Iola's dead but I liked her in the older stories when she was alive, so she's alive in my story. That's it enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Across the Atlantic.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic.  
  
Joe had tried twice more to get his brother's attention, and no luck. "What did I miss? What happened in that hotel room that has them locked in silences that became walls that were unbreakable." Joe pondered as he tried to get Nancy's attention this time. Nancy wasn't responding, Joe could tell she was off somewhere deep in her thoughts. He left the seat next to Nancy and went back to his own seat again. "I think they aren't in Kansas, anymore Toto" Joe thought laughing to himself at the corny comment, and that he was going to be getting Nancy for a sister-in-law.  
As Joe planned the wedding for Nancy and Frank, their first child, and so forth Nancy was a complete wreck.  
"What was I thinking of?" Nancy thought to herself as she stared out the window hoping to find some peace. "I am getting married in a few days to Fr. Ned! I am marrying Ned. I AM marrying Ned. I AM MARRYING Ned! I AM MARRYING NED NICKERSON!" Nancy's brain screamed as if to remind her of something she had tried desperately to forget. "Who is my best friend.. Ne. nope that's Frank. Who loves mysteries as much as I do.. Ne. nope that's Frank. Who is always there when I need them during a tuff case. Ne. nope that's Frank. I love Ned, Ned is my soul mate, I am marrying Ned, and Ned loves me. I think." Nancy's brain continued to play devil's advocate with her thoughts. "Yet, I wanted that kiss. The one that makes you get all hot, the one that makes you knees go week, the one that makes you forget everything, the one that makes your foot pop - A Frank Hardy Kiss. I had been waiting for that kiss, craving that kiss, hungering for it. Frank is. What am I doing? Get a hold of yourself, Drew! Frank never said he loved you or that he wanted to marry you - except that one time in Egypt. It was so wonderful being his wife. No! I have to stop thinking about Frank! Ned! Ned! Ned!" She thought to herself as the stewardess came over the loud speaker saying there was only two hours left.  
Frank was also deep in thought. "Why didn't I tell her it was over with Callie, why didn't I tell her I lov. I am too late." Frank thought as he pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He opened the box slowly; it revealed his great-grandmothers wedding ring. The one she had given to him to give to his wife someday, the one Nancy's ring in Egypt had been an exact copy for. Frank continued to mentally kick himself for not asking her sooner, and telling her how he felt as the plane began it's decent into New York, New York, USA.  
  
Back in Riverheights. The Riverside Inn Restaurant  
  
Carson couldn't stand being in that house any longer he had to get out. So he decided to take everyone out to dinner. Little less then two days till his daughter would be home - hopefully. Carson stared out the window of the restaurant lost in thoughts, of his darling Nancy and her mother.  
Fenton, Laura, and Gertrude tried to keep a running conversation going but it just became useless. Hannah too was sitting across from Carson at the long rectangle table, and looking out the window in thought. Each was wondering what was going in with each other's children, did they get Nancy out okay, were they in any danger, did they need help? Fenton had tried calling Joe again to get an update but his son's phone was off or the battery was dead. He had left so many voice messages it would probably take Joe a month or so to listen to them all. Fenton, being an investigator/sleuth himself, was dying to know what was going on. His son's usually called and ran things off there father, but not with this investigation. He felt like he was losing touch with his son's as they got older.  
Fenton sighed, as the waitress brought out their meal and everyone turned their attention to eating their dinners with heavy hearts and minds.  
On the other side of town, Ned awoke from the drunken stupor that he had been in since Nancy hadn't shown up on time for their wedding. He for some reason knew she wasn't going to show up but that hadn't mattered. He thought this time he would come first ahead of the mystery - ha what an understatement. He pulled himself up from his bed and got in the shower.  
A few hours later, he was clean, hung over, and cleaning up the mess in which he had created from his drinking binge. He has just put away the last of his laundry, and picked up the empty beer bottles when he heard the doorbell ring. He ran to the door hoping to see Nancy, he opened the door ready to give her a piece of his mind.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Nickerson. You don't know me, but I know exactly how you feel right now." A tall woman said she looked almost like Nancy. "Come in, please Ms. . I am sorry I didn't get your name." Ned asked as he opened the door wider to let her in. "Callie.. Callie Shaw. Frank Hardy's ex-girlfriend." Callie replied as Ned shut the door and showed her into the living room of his apartment.  
  
In Bayport..  
  
Nancy, Frank, and Joe had just gone through customs and grabbed their bags when a familiar voice screamed, "JOE!" Joe turned around and saw his soul mate, his one true love, no matter what flirting he did he was always faithful to her. "Iola," Joe said as he dropped his bags and picked her up and swung her around. Nancy and Frank smiled at each other - wishing they could be like that. "Wait, how did Iola know we were here?" Nancy asked. "Joe must have called her from the plane. That's the only thing I can think of." Frank replied as they walked over to the happy couple.  
  
They all said their hello's and exchanged pleasantries before Joe picked up his bags again and followed Iola out to her car. Frank grabbed his and Nancy's bags and started off after his brother and Iola. "Frank - I can carry my own bags. I always carry my own weight." Nancy said as she caught up with him. "I am fine, and I thought after the long flight you would be tired so I was trying to do something nice!" Frank angrily exclaimed and continued walking out to the car. Nancy just stood there for a minute, "What did I do?"  
A few minutes and curses later, Joe and Frank managed to fit all the luggage into Iola's green BW bug. Nancy had finally come out of the airport with a mystified expression on her face. She got into the back of the car with Frank, as Joe sat up front with Iola catching up on all the days they had been apart from each other. Nancy and Frank both sat on the edge of their seats, as if they were afraid to let one part of their body brush against each other. 


	6. Bayport Proposals

Disclaimer - Where it always is in chapter 1 Avelyn Lauren - Thanks for the review! My muse is ever changing for this story, I promise Nancy and Frank will talk about what is going on between them, just where and when are the key factor. That's the only spoiler you are going to get so on to the story. Oh Iola is also 20 because she too hasn't had her birthday yet.  
  
Chapter 6: Bayport Babies and Blues  
  
Less then an hour after pulling out of the airport, Iola pulled into the Hardy's  
  
driveway and stopped the car. "I thought you guys would like to spend a little time at  
  
home before your next flight out. When is that by the way?" Iola asked.  
  
The guys were getting out of the car, and had opened the trunk and were bringing  
  
the suitcases inside so they hadn't heard Iola's soft spoken question. Nancy who was still  
  
in the backseat answered, "It's at two tomorrow afternoon with long layover in Michigan  
  
I think. Joe made all the travel arrangements."  
  
"Nancy, are you okay? Hun, if you need to talk I am here for you. I promise Joe  
  
will never know what we discuss," Iola offered as she got out of the car and pulling her  
  
seat forward to let Nancy out. "Thanks Iola, but I am just going to take a walk around the  
  
block for a little while. I need to sort some stuff out before I can talk to anyone. I do want  
  
to talk to you, just right now. I can't." Nancy replied as she got out of the car. "Alright  
  
hunnie. I will be here for you when you get back. Don't go too far it's getting dark soon!"  
  
Iola called as Nancy walked down the driveway and headed down the street.  
  
Iola locked up her car and headed into the house. "Iola, do you want to order out?  
  
Or find something homemade to make here?" Joe called from the kitchen. Iola laughed to  
  
herself, "That boy is always thinking about his stomach." "Let's eat in. I am sure you  
  
haven't had any good home cooked food in awhile. In the freezer I am sure Aunt  
  
Gertrude has a pan of baked ziti or macaroni and cheese that we can heat up quickly in  
  
the oven. Let me look." Iola said as she came into the kitchen and started taking charge.  
  
Joe set the table and laughed, "I found a good one, and I can't let her get away."  
  
Frank meanwhile had started doing a couple loads of laundry so they would have  
  
clean clothes to take to Riverheights with them, and had begun checking his email. "Man,  
  
I shouldn't have yelled at her. Just because I didn't get to ask her first, and I made the  
  
mistake is no reason to take my anger out at Nancy." Frank silently admonished himself  
  
as Joe came in. "Hey bro, dinner will be ready in a half an hour. I need to tell you  
  
something first though." Joe said as he closed the door and could hear Iola singing in the  
  
kitchen making a salad for dinner.  
  
"What is it Joe? Why are you being all secretive?" Frank asked. "Well, I am  
  
going over to Iola's house real quick to ask her dad for her hand in marriage. I mean I  
  
know its old fashioned and such, but Iola and I have talked about marriage and she  
  
thought that was sweet. So I am going to head out real quick and do it now. Frank - are  
  
you going to say anything?" Joe finished. "Wow - congratulations, little brother. I wish  
  
you nothing but the best. No, it's not old fashioned it's proper. Do you know when you  
  
are going to ask her yet?" Frank said as he stood and gave Joe a hug. "No, not yet. I am  
  
going to head over their now. I just wanted you to be the first to know." Joe said as he  
  
opened the door and headed into the kitchen to let Iola know he had to go grab something  
  
and he would be back in time for dinner.  
  
Frank went back to checking his email and was surprised to see that the last one  
  
was from Carson Drew. He opened it and it read:  
  
Dear Frank,  
  
I am pleased to note that you are asking me for my daughter's hand. I gladly give it to you because I know you both love each other. Yet, you are a little too late. Nancy is engaged to Ned. I am sorry. Son, just remember this if you love my daughter then she is worth fighting for.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Carson Drew  
  
Frank quickly closed the email and let it sink in. He had to find Nancy, and tell her.  
  
"Wait, where is Nancy? I never saw her come in the house. Iola will know." Frank  
  
thought as he closed down his computer and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Back home on the Riverfront,  
  
The five weary parents, (a/n - I use the term parents because Hannah is like  
  
Nancy's mom, and Aunt Gertrude has helped raised the boys.) trudged into Carson's  
  
home. The answering machine was blinking, to let them know they had missed a call.  
  
Hannah reached over and hit play as she hung up her coat, and took off her shoes.  
  
"Hello, my darlings! Aunt Eloise, here alive and well. Just got home from the cruise and  
  
was surprised to hear the wedding had to be rescheduled. I am on my way up! I will be at  
  
the house by ten or so! Look forward to seeing you all then! Ta ta, for now my dears!"  
  
Aunt Eloise's voice cried out through the tiny speaker.  
  
Carson just started laughing, and soon everyone else was too. "That is my sister  
  
for you, always with a smile and in a good mood." Carson laughed. "Well, I better make  
  
up the couch for myself and change the sheets in my room for Ms. Drew." Hannah said  
  
before scurrying off. The mood and the raising tensions had seemed to vanished while  
  
waiting for Aunt Eloise to arrive. Gertrude and Laura excused themselves and went on  
  
up to bed, as Carson and Fenton went into the study and turned on ESPN.  
  
On the evil side of town.  
  
Ned and Callie had been talking for hours. Callie telling him the real reason she  
  
wasn't with Frank anymore.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Three days before Nancy joined the guys overseas to help finish the case.  
  
Frank paced his hotel room, after hanging up the phone with Nancy. After hearing  
  
how she would drop everything and be there in three days to help him, he knew it was  
  
over with Callie. Callie would never do that for him, she wasn't his best friend anymore,  
  
she didn't care what he did anymore, they had grown apart and it was time to end it. It  
  
was his time to be with Nancy. He sat down at his computer and sent a quick email to  
  
Carson Drew asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. "Now all I have left to do is call  
  
Callie, and tell her." Frank thought to himself.  
  
Joe came in the room, and gave him a brief update on the case before heading out  
  
to do the night surveillance, perimeter check. Frank gave no indication to Joe just what he  
  
was about to do. Frank picked up the phone and got comfortable on the bed, he knew this  
  
was going to be one long conversation. He dialed Callie's number with the five hundred  
  
minute phone card.  
  
"Hello, is Callie there?" Frank asked.  
  
"Yes, who's this?" Callie asked.  
  
"It's me, Frank." Frank replied, as he thought, "She doesn't even know my voice."  
  
"Hi hunnie. How are you?" Callie asked.  
  
"Not good, Callie. I need to tell you something." Frank said. "She doesn't even ask how the case is, which was one of Nancy's first questions." He thought.  
  
"Frank, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you have a fight with Joe?" Callie asked bored out of her mind.  
  
"Joe and I are both fine. I need to talk about us, I am sorry Callie. We both have grown apart, you can't stand that I am away on cases all the time, and I fell in love with someone else. So I may be a heartless bastard and an ass, but I am ending our relationship here and now." Frank finished and waited for the onslaught of name calling, crying, and the questions.  
  
"Well, I see Nancy finally worked her magic. Good luck getting her to drop Ned. Or did too already arrange this? Are you two getting married over in Europe, and just decided to call me and let me know? Is that? Wait, I don't care. I hope you two have a miserable life together." Callie spat with so much venom, before she hung up the phone.  
  
Frank slowly hung up the phone, before calling his father to send his great-grandmother's ring to him.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"So that's what really happened. That's the real reason Frank and I are no longer a  
  
couple. I can bet my life that he has put his moves on Nancy. Don't count on your  
  
wedding to happen Ned, I know Frank. When his mind is set to something, nothing gets  
  
in his way. He wants Nancy. I have to go; here is my number at the hotel that I am  
  
staying at. Call me if you need me. I'll see myself out." Callie said as she wrote her  
  
name, room number, her hotel, and her hotel phone number before walking out of his  
  
apartment.  
  
Ned sat there amazed, and his brain went into overdrive. 


	7. Bayport Blues and Babies

Disclaimer - Where it always is in chapter 1 katie janeway - I hate Callie, also. I also don't like Ned. If you couldn't tell.Thanks for the review!! Frank and Nancy are the only way to go as any true Nancy Drew and Hardy boy fan knows... I know I have spoiled you lately which rapid chapter updates.. It may be awhile before the next chapter comes up, I haven't gotten that many reviews so this story may fall to the cutting room floor..  
  
Chapter 7: The Babies and Blues of Bayport  
  
Bayport Blues  
  
Joe had given Iola a quick kiss telling her he had to run to the store for a quick  
  
second and that he'd be back later. Joe hopped in his van and drove off to Iola's house,  
  
only a quick five minute drive away. Joe's pulse began to go faster, the palms of his  
  
hands got sweaty as he pulled into Iola's driveway. He took a deep breath and got out of  
  
the van, and walked up the little path before ringing the doorbell.  
  
Chet Morgan, Iola's brother and long time friend to both Joe and Frank opened  
  
the door. "Hey, Joe. I didn't know you were home yet." Chet said as he ushered Joe  
  
inside. "I am only home for a day before I fly out again. I need to speak to your parents,  
  
are the home?" Joe inquired. "Yes, they are in the kitchen getting dinner ready. What's  
  
going on?" Chet asked as he led the way into the kitchen. "Your about to find out, Chet."  
  
Joe said as walked into the kitchen. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I need a moment of  
  
your time."Joe trailed off.  
  
Back at the Hardy house, Frank had just walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Frank. Can  
  
you do me a favor and set the table? I was going to ask Joe to do it but he had to run of to  
  
the store." Iola politely asked. "Sure, not a problem if I can ask you a question." Frank  
  
answered as he got down the plates from the cupboard. "You know you can ask me  
  
anything Frank. I will always answer the best I can and with total honesty." Iola replied  
  
as she checked the pans of macaroni and cheese and baked ziti.  
  
"My brother, is one lucky man. Iola is so good for him. I just hope he realizes it."  
  
Frank thought before asking his question as he set the plates around the table. "I was  
  
wondering if you knew where Nancy went? I never saw her come in the house. It's  
  
getting dark, so I am a little worried." Frank said trying to hide his feelings by disguising  
  
his question as a concerned friend might. "Yeah, she went for a walk around the block.  
  
She's already walked past the house twice. She should be back around in about ten  
  
minutes or so." Iola replied as she grabbed salad dressings out of the fridge and began  
  
putting them on the table.  
  
"Oh, okay. Iola, if I ask you this next question you can't say a word to Joe just  
  
yet. You have to promise." Frank said as he grabbed the silverware and napkins. "Okay,  
  
what is it Frank?" Iola asked. "You know Nancy is getting married to Ned on Saturday,  
  
when we get back in Riverheights. Do you think I should. I don't know." Frank  
  
clumsily finished and turned his attention to making sure the silverware was just straight.  
  
"Well, I do know she is getting married. All I can say to you is follow your heart, if you  
  
love her more then what you can't describe with words.. Then fight for her, and tell her  
  
how you feel. Make her yours, make her forgot Ned and all his ." Iola quickly turned  
  
around and grabbed the salad and put it on the table. "Wait." Frank said as he turned to  
  
face Iola.  
  
"Frank, I never should have said anything. Please don't ask me to betray Nancy's  
  
confidence. She told me some things awhile ago, that I was not to repeat. I need to go  
  
change." Iola trailed off and tried to leave the kitchen. "Iola," Frank said as he put his  
  
hand on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "I would never ask you to betray  
  
her confidence. As far as I know this conversation never happened. Yet, if she was ever  
  
in danger at all, I hope you would come to me." Frank finished. "I would, Frank. In a  
  
heartbeat." Iola said before giving him a quick hug, and running upstairs to change.  
  
Meanwhile Nancy had finished walking around and was sitting on the Hardy's  
  
front porch swing as Frank came out. Frank sat next to her on the swing, not saying a  
  
word. Nancy was still confused as to what she was doing, she craved Frank's touch  
  
more then anything in the world. Yet, he had never said he loved her, or that he wanted to  
  
marry her. All she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and cry.  
  
Frank put his hand on her chin and guided her face up to look at his. He looked  
  
into her eyes and could how torn she was between him and Ned. He saw how much this  
  
whole situation was hurting her, if he could he would take that pain from her in a  
  
heartbeat. "Oh, Nancy," Frank whispered as Nancy put a finger on his lips silencing his  
  
thoughts, and leaned in for a kiss.  
  
Frank slowly pulled Nancy on his lap and deepened the kiss. The fire was  
  
burning strong tonight, and neither cared if they got burned.  
  
Evil Plots thicken..  
  
Ned was slowly coming to grips with all the things Callie said. He picked some  
  
things and threw them at the walls of his apartment. Hate and rage consumed him; all he  
  
could see was red. "Well, Nancy you started this little deceiving, I am going to end it.  
  
And, I promise you this you won't like my ending!" Ned said a loud to the empty  
  
apartment.  
  
He picked up the broken things, and changed his clothes and grabbed the small  
  
sheet of paper which still sat where Callie had left it. He looked at it and smiled an evil  
  
grin before grabbing his keys, locking his apartment and driving off in his car.  
  
Bayport Babies  
  
Iola's parent's had given Joe great news. He pulled in the driveway at top speed,  
  
not bothering to look at what exactly was going on, on the front porch. He parked the  
  
van, and ran up to the porch yelling, "They said YES!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nancy jumped off of Frank looking a tad bit guilty. Frank took a deep  
  
breath and gave Joe a semi nasty look. Frank stood up as Nancy turned the other way and  
  
straightened her shirt. "Who said yes?" Frank asked as he pulled Nancy into his arms and  
  
gave her a hug. "Whoa, did I interrupt something? Sorry guys! Frank, remember our  
  
earlier discussion?" Joe said blushing a little because he felt bad that he had interrupted  
  
an obvious personal moment between Frank and Nancy.  
  
"Oh, Congratulations Bro!" Frank said as he moved to give Joe a hug. "I'll leave  
  
you two to your male bonding. I am going in to see if dinner's ready. Both of you hurry  
  
up, and wash up!" Nancy said before running in the house. She couldn't look Joe straight  
  
in the face just yet.  
  
"Joe has been pushing, well helping Frank and I along our bumpy road. God, how  
  
can I ever look at him the same way again? Making out with his older brother on the front  
  
porch! Goodness, what ever was I thinking?" Nancy thought as she moved into the  
  
kitchen and washed her hands.  
  
"Hey, Nancy, how was your walk? Straighten some things out?" Iola asked as she  
  
checked the pans in the oven. "No, not really. I think if anything I confused myself even  
  
more. They guys will be right in; they are bonding on the front porch before washing up.  
  
Is there anything I can do? Sorry, I wasn't here to help." Nancy asked as she dried her  
  
hands with a paper towel. "It's no problem, hun. If you wanted to get drinks for everyone  
  
that would be great. I am just going to change the CD's then we will be all set." Iola said  
  
as she wiped her hands off and headed into the living room.  
  
Nancy busied herself with getting the drinks ready, and soon everyone was at the  
  
table eating. Frank across from Nancy and Joe across from Iola, the conversation was  
  
light and pleasant throughout dinner. Even after the dishes were done, the mood remained  
  
light and teasing.  
  
"Hey, Iola what time do you have to be home?" Nancy asked as both girls  
  
stretched out on the couch. "I called home while you guys did up the dishes. I told my  
  
parents you didn't want to stay here all alone, and you need some girl talk. I asked if I  
  
could spend the night, and they said yes. So, I am here with you guys all night." Iola said.  
  
Nancy laughed at Iola's explanation. Frank walked in to hear Nancy's laughter, after  
  
putting the last load of Joe's, Nancy's, and his clothes in the dryer.  
  
"It's so good to hear her laugh again." Frank thought and snagged a seat in the big  
  
comfy chair next to Nancy's end of the couch. Joe walked in the living room with a huge  
  
stack of movies, and bottles of water for the crew. Frank grabbed the movies and began  
  
to paw through them looking for a good one to watch, as Joe passed out the waters. "Hey  
  
Frank. I get first pick of the movies, since I slaved over the wonderful dinner you just  
  
ate." Iola called out and got off the couch to look at the movies. Everyone just laughed, as  
  
Iola plowed through the movies looking for just the right one.  
  
"Here it is the perfect movie." Iola said a she grabbed a movie out of the pile and  
  
dropped it in Joe's lap before settling back in on the couch. Joe just laughed and got out  
  
of the chair and put the movie in, before getting all comfortable again. Nancy had a bad  
  
feeling about this movie, and when she saw the menu come up she knew why. Iola's pick  
  
was the movie "A Guy Thing". A fiancé goes to his bachelor party and hooks up with his  
  
fiancée's cousin, which he didn't know that at the time. Only to in the end find love with  
  
the cousin, so he stops the wedding at the church and goes after the cousin.  
  
It was too like what was going on in real life for Nancy, as Joe hit play. "Hey,  
  
guys sorry to cut the night short but I just realized I am more tired then I thought I am. I  
  
am going to head up to bed in guest room. Goodnight." Nancy said as she got off the  
  
couch before practically running out of the room and up the stairs. "I am going to check  
  
on her, make sure she has everything she needs. You and you behave till I get back down  
  
here." Frank said as he followed Nancy out of the living room. Joe moved over onto the  
  
couch to snuggle with Iola as they watched the movie.  
  
Frank stopped in his room first to put on so more aftershave, brush his teeth, and  
  
to change into pajama pants. He walked out of his room dressed only in pajama pants,  
  
and knocked on the guest room door. Nancy slowly opened the door, and her jaw  
  
dropped as she saw Frank. Frank took one look at Nancy and knew tonight was the night  
  
they were going to get burned by the fire. Nancy in a blue silk nightie, stood not moving,  
  
and barely breathing as Frank walked in the room and shut the door. 


	8. Winning Bets and Day Four

Disclaimer in chapter 1  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed no cutting room floor for this story. Rating is PG 13- For some cursing and sexual ideas/images. It's not to an R yet. Hopefully it won't go there. Also if I calculated it right.. The beginning of this chapter is the end of day 3, if I am wrong oh well.. I am not perfect. Plus I thought it was kinda cool no one caught my mistake, I fixed it in this chapter. On to the fan fic..  
  
Chapter 8: Winning Bets and Day Four  
  
The Hardy Living Room  
  
Joe took the last DVD out and put it away and shut off the television. "Iola, you take my bed. I will sleep on the couch; I don't want you to hurt your back." Joe said as he turned on a lamp. "Are you sure, Joe? I mean this may be your only night to sleep in your bed for awhile." Iola said as she got off the couch and straightened her shirt. "Yeah, I am totally cool with or I wouldn't have suggested it. How much do you want to bet that Nancy and Frank are having sex right now?" Joe asked as he walked up the stairs. "Joe Hardy, I am shocked! You leave your brother and Nancy alone, and I bet you. a week of you being my personal slave that they aren't doing anything." Iola said as Joe turned around to face her on the stairs. "Alright, and I bet you one week of you being my personal slave if they are." Joe and Iola shook hands on the deal and continued up the stairs.  
"Let's check, Frank's room first." Joe said as he opened the door and stepped inside. Iola followed Joe into Frank's room and saw that it was empty. They both didn't say a word as they left the room and Joe stopped at the linen closet and got out some blankets, a couple pillows, and a sheet for the couch. They moved down the hall to Joe's room and the guest room which was right across the hall. As they got to the entryway of Joe's room, Iola turned to Joe and said, "When do you want me to start?" Joe laughed and said, "Forget it. I love you, Iola." Iola couldn't believe Joe had just said that to her. "Wha. wha. what did you just say?" Iola stuttered. "I love you." Joe replied as he gave her a hug and a kiss. Iola looked in his eyes as he started to pull away. "I love you, Joe" Iola replied before going into Joe's room and shutting the door.  
Joe smiled and picked up the blankets and pillows he had dropped when he kissed Iola, and headed downstairs to make up the couch.  
  
The Drew Living Room  
  
"Hello! Hello! Hello, the house!" Eloise Drew exclaimed rather cheerfully as she came into her beloved brother's home. Carson and Fenton came around the entryway corner, "Hello Eloise, so nice to see you again." Fenton said as he gave Eloise a hug. "Carson has a lot to fill you in on. So if you will excuse me, I am going to head up to bed with my wife." Fenton said. "Oh, of course! Go to bed, I didn't mean for you all to wait up for me. Laura is here, does that mean my darling friend Gertrude is here also?" Eloise asked. Fenton nodded his head in agreement, and headed up the stairs.  
Carson gave Eloise a hug. "You may want to sit down for this." Carson trailed off as he led Eloise into his study and began to fill her in on the events of the past few days.  
  
The Shaw Hotel Room  
  
Ned and Callie lay sweaty and strewn across each other on the floor. They had attacked each other like ravenous animals, after Ned had shut the door with his foot.  
"God, I haven't had sex in so long. Nancy was always, "Let's wait till we get married", and all that other bullshit." Ned said as he stretched out. Callie climbed on top of him ready to start again; they had been having continuous sex since Ned had got there. "Mmmm, Frank and I never even talked about it. I don't know; I sometimes thought he was holding out for Nancy." Callie said as she began to kiss Ned. Ned laughed and carefully stood up, while clutching Callie to him. "Let's try a bed this time." Ned said before laughing and throwing Callie on the bed. Callie growled, "We can make the plan later. Come here big boy."  
  
The Drew Study  
  
Eloise was shocked to learn all the details of why the wedding had been delayed. "I am speechless, and I know that's a first." Eloise said after Carson had finished his story. Carson just laughed as he looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. "Well, I am sure you have had a long day. Hannah cleared her room out for you to stay in, so you wouldn't have to go to a hotel. Before you say anything, Hannah is taking this very hard and fixing up her room for you and the couch for herself has kept her busy. Please let her do this, I think she needs to for some reason." Carson said as he stood up and helped Eloise up.  
"Alright, I won't say a thing. But, I hate kicking her out of her room. Of course Carson she is taking this hard, she has helped raised Nancy. She probably thinks you are going to fire her or something after the wedding because she probably thinks you and Nancy don't need her anymore. So, my dear brother, ponder that tonight." Eloise said as she walked out of the study and headed to Hannah's room.  
Carson turned off the lights, and began to ponder Eloise statements. "Hannah, not be here? That's. that's well I have no words for that, I will always need Hannah. She has been my best friend, a loyal companion, a confident, and means more to this family then she will ever know.." Carson thought as he left the study and headed up to bed.  
  
Day Four  
  
The Hardy Residence  
  
Joe rolled over on the couch and woke up to the smell of food, and girl's laughter. He swung his feet off the couch and got up, went to the bathroom. After coming out of the bathroom he meandered in to the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Iola turned around and set a plate of food in front of him. "Good morning!" Iola whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Joe mumbled a good morning back and began to eat his breakfast. As he became more alert he noticed his suitcase, Nancy's, and Iola's were sitting in at the bottom of the stairs. "What time is it? Are we going to miss the plane ore something?" Joe asked as he finished his skim milk. "Yeah, we need to be ready to go in a half an hour. Iola and I packed your suitcase with the clothes form the dryer. Iola is coming with us to Riverheights. We called the airport and got the three of us on an earlier flight out." Nancy said as she finished up the last of the dishes, with her back to Joe. "Frank has some work that he needs to do here. So he is going to be taking the later flight, he already knows and is okay with it. Since he's taking the later flight he's sleeping in." Iola added as she took Joe's dishes and put them in the dishwasher.  
Joe looked a little shell shocked and just nodded in agreement before speaking, "I'm going to head up stairs and take a shower." "Nope! The shower head isn't working again. Your dad hasn't fixed it, so you are showering down here. I laid your clothes out on the bed in your Aunt Gertrude's room." Iola said as she led him into the downstairs bathroom. "Hurry up!" Iola said before shutting the door. Joe just stood in the bathroom, "Something's not right here. If only I knew what was going on." Joe thought as he turned on the shower and stepped in.  
Back in the kitchen, Nancy wiped down the counters and the table. "It's going to be okay Nancy. I promise you, Joe and Frank will be none the wiser." Iola said. "Thanks, I hate to deceive Frank, but I love him. I have to do what's best for him and ." Nancy stopped her self. She couldn't mention his girlfriends name, she couldn't bring herself too especially after she had seen the ring his drawer. It was his grandmother's ring, which she had given him on her deathbed to give to his wife someday. Nancy only knew that because she had been there with Frank, his grandmother had passed away at the end of a case in Bayport. Frank had mentioned in an earlier discussion he wanted to get married by the time he was twenty-five or forget it. Even Mr. Hopeless Romantic had his limits, and it was his and Callie's time, she couldn't interfere.  
Nancy wiped her eyes and left the note she had written Frank on the kitchen table. "Last night had been, a wish and dream come true. It was the most wonderful time of my life.." Nancy thought back to what she had written. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her suitcase as Joe came out of his Aunt's bedroom all clean, dressed, and ready to go. "Nan, you okay?" Joe asked as he took her suitcase and followed her outside. "Yeah, my allergies are acting up. Thanks Joe, and just remember I will always love him. I never meant to hurt him or .." Nancy stopped herself. She was crying again as Iola came out of the house and locked it up. "Please, Joe, don't hate me. I did what I thought was right." Nancy said as she cried harder.  
Joe set Nancy's suitcase down. "Hunnie, it's okay. Of course, I forgive you. Shhh. shhhh. There, there, it will be alright I promise." Joe said as he took Nancy in his arms and comforted her. "Wow, why would she think I hate her because she slept with my brother. She must be so stressed in having to go tell her family and all that she's with my brother now. I wouldn't want to be there when she tells Ned, that's why she's so emotional." Joe thought as he helped Nancy into the car.  
"Joe, what happened?" Iola asked as she got in the car, afraid that Joe had figured out the ruse. "Nancy is stressed out and broke down crying and.."Joe spoke as he too go tin the car and drove off to the airport.  
  
The Shaw Hotel Room  
  
"Alright, Ned! There we go the plan is perfect. We can put it in to action tomorrow! God, I can't wait to see the looks on there faces. This is going to be so perfect!" Callie exclaimed happily as she stretched next to Ned on the bed. Ned laughed that evil villain laugh as he got out of bed and stretched. "Mmmhmmm, I have to go soon. They guys are taking me out for one last hurrah lunch. Want to hit the showers with me?" Ned asked as he turned around to look at Callie. "Mmmm, sure!" Callie said as Ned picked her up and ran with her towards the bathroom starting their continuous sex marathon all over again.  
  
Bayport National Airport  
  
By the time they had got to the airport, Joe had finished telling Iola what had happened with Nancy. They parked the car and headed inside to pick up there tickets and find out their flight information. Nancy walked quietly, looking as though she had just lost her best friend in the whole world. She wouldn't say a word, no matter how hard Joe and Iola tried to coax her into saying something. She sat numbly in the little plastic chair by her boarding gate, Iola and Joe exchanged worried glances.  
Soon after an hour delay their flight and row was called to board. Nancy got up from her seat with her carryon bag after being gently prodded by Joe and Iola. Nancy nearly lost her balance as she got up, but Joe put his arm around Nancy's waist and helped her on the plane and to her seat. Nancy put on her seatbelt and grabbed a pillow and blanket that sat on the seat to her curled up and went to sleep.  
Joe and Iola talked quietly about Nancy and Frank as the plane took off for the last stretch in their journey.  
  
The Drew Kitchen  
  
Hannah had been up since dawn cleaning up the couch where she had slept, and making breakfast. Slowly everyone filtered down into the dining room where the good china was set. Carson was shocked to see it out and being used, the last time they had used it was Nancy's mother's funeral. Carson cleared that image from brain and sat down at his usual spot. Fenton and Laura took one side of table as Gertrude and Eloise took the other.  
Hannah came bustling in a minute later with the coffee pot and began pouring coffee for everyone. Next she came out with a huge bowl of a beautiful fruit salad, and then came the eggs. Every kind of egg Hannah cooked this morning, along with pancakes, crapes, French toast, waffles, and strata's. Then Hannah began bringing in trays of bacon, sausage, and ham. Hannah went into the kitchen yet again bringing out gravy boats containing syrup, strawberry sauce, and a fresh homemade blueberry sauce. She wasn't done yet, she brought out bagels, toast, muffins of every flavor, and of course cream cheese and butter. Finally Hannah brought out carafes filled with orange juice, cranberry juice, ruby red grapefruit juice, and skim milk.  
Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, Eloise, and Carson stared at the table they couldn't believe their eyes. The table was overflowing with food, wonderful dishes Hannah had prepared for them and them alone this morning. This was clearly a sign to Carson just how stressed Hannah was. Carson excused himself from the table, and walked into the kitchen to find Hannah standing at the sink crying.  
"Hannah," Carson whispered as he came up behind her and took her into his arms. "Hannah, please don't cry so. You are breaking my heart. I would never get rid of you, I expect you will stay and take care of me till my dying breath. I don't want you to go after the wedding. Please don't go!" Carson said trying not to cry himself. Hannah looked up at him, seeing him as if for the first time. Hannah wiggled her way out of Carson's arms and wiped her eyes on a dish towel, "You mean that?" she asked. "Of course! Now dry your eyes and join in this wonderful feast you prepared. Come on!" Carson said as he grabbed her by the hand and led her into the dining room. He seated her at the other end of the table across from himself, and sat back down.  
They said a small grace, before passing the dishes around and eating.  
  
A few hours later they had finished the feast and were doing dishes and cleaning up when Fenton pulled his sister aside for a moment. "Gertrude, I have one question for you. How did you know Frank broke up with Callie? He called me a few days before Nancy joined the investigation, and told me he had broken up with Callie a few hours before." Fenton finished.  
"He and I had a heart to heart before he left. He said he was going to break up with her that afternoon. Then I had to run to the store with Laura. When we came back he was gone, so that's where I figured he went. It wasn't till later when you told they had gone to Europe on another mystery. I still figured he had made it over there I guess. Don't worry Fenton, that boy had a good head on his shoulders. These children will work their problems out in no time. Don't worry." Gertrude told her brother before sashaying off to the kitchen to find her darling pal Eloise.  
Fenton laughed to himself. "My sister is something else." He thought as he walked to the study to see what was going on with Carson and Hannah?  
  
Hooters Restaurant  
  
Ned, Burt, and Dave walked in to the restaurant and sat down at a table near the windows. "You seem in a much better mood today." Burt commented as he looked at the menu. "I have to agree, no trace of alcohol on your breath. Yet, I do smell a really cheap perfume." Dave added. Ned just laughed, before answering his friends, " Yeah I got laid last night."  
Dave and Burt looked shocked, "Ned got laid last night?" they thought. "So, Nancy's back?" Burt asked. "Nope, Frank Hardy's ex- girlfriend. All I am going to say is we only time we stopped was to go to the bathroom, and we only went once!" Ned said as the waitress came over to take their order.  
They guys gave their orders, and sat staring at one another. "Wow, Ned. All I am going to say is I hope you know what you're doing." Dave said as he sipped his soda. "I do. For the first time in awhile, I know what I am doing." Ned said before laughing that evil laugh. Burt and Dave looked a little worried that something bad was going to happen. "So how about them Yankees." Burt said as he bluntly changed the subject to sports a much safer topic.  
  
The Hardy Residence  
  
"Mmm. Nancy?" Frank asked as he slowly began to wake up. He touched the bed beside him and it felt cool, very cool. "She's probably downstairs eating breakfast. Yet, where's my t-shirt she said she'd go grab for me? That was a long time ago. Hmm."Frank said aloud to himself as he got up and threw on his boxers and pants and headed to his room. He walked into his room, and saw the drawer where his t-shirts were was open.  
He walked further into the room, and went over to the drawer. Inside the drawer was Nancy's ring, sitting open on top of his t-shirts. "Oh, shit! I forgot I put it in here last night before I went to the guest room. NANCY! NANCY! Where are you?" Frank called as he ran down the stairs looking in every room for any sign of Joe, Iola, and Nancy. As he looked in the kitchen he found a note and a letter with his name on it. He quickly scanned the note which said something about the plane times being switched since Iola was going to Riverheights with them, and he was on a later flight.  
He next saw the letter, with his name on it in Nancy's familiar scrawl. He got a bad, bad, feeling as he sat down at the kitchen table and opened the letter. 


	9. Goodbye Nancy

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Please Review  
  
Chapter 9 Goodbye Nancy  
  
The Wrong Airport  
  
The plane had engine trouble, and was stopping at O'Hare International Airport to get checked out. Nancy, Joe, and Iola silently trudged off the plane into the waiting area. It was after midnight and their plane had already been late, they were supposed to land at River Land Airport, in River Heights, at five am. Now they were probably not going to make it in till ten am, right when Nancy was supposed to be walking down the aisle.  
Nancy sat down in the waiting area; she looked at Joe and Iola with a hopeless glance. "There is one way we can make it in time, and that's if we rent a car and start driving now. I will do all the driving since I am most familiar with the area and know where I am going. Do you want to go with me?" Nancy asked. "Yes, we'll go. I will be there right through it all. Especially when."Joe trailed off as Nancy got up and went to the ticket counter and explain her situation.  
"Well, someone's in a hurry to deliver bad news." Joe said as he started to walk over to the ticket counter. "Joe, what do you mean? What bad news is Nancy going to deliver?" Iola asked silently dreading his answer. Joe looked at her as if she had grown a new head. "I mean Nancy telling her family, Ned, and everyone else at this wedding that it's off. She loves my brother, and after last night I would assume they are getting married." Joe said as he got to the ticket counter.  
"Therefore, Miss, we are going to get a car and drive." Nancy spoke. "I am so sorry for the delay. We will rent you a car and pay for it, and when you get back to your local airport go to our booth and tell them you were on this flight and they will give you all free tickets. My name is Sarah, tell them that too, if they should have any problems. I will call Hertz right now, by the time you get over to their counter you should be all set. I am so sorry." Sarah said. "Thank you. Have a good day." Nancy said as she turned around and ran smack into Joe.  
"Ouch!" Nancy exclaimed. Joe rubbed his chest before asking, "What's the plan Miss Impatient?" "Sarah, the girl at United Airlines desk, said she was sorry and is arranging a car for us. Also, when we get back we have free airline tickets. So, we need to haul ass to the Hertz counter get our car and start on the road." Nancy said as she took off again for the Hertz counter, meanwhile Iola just stood in shock. Slowly she moved to follow Joe and Nancy her mind reeling from Joe's statement.  
"How could he say that? He has to know that his brother is going to marry Callie with Nancy's ring. I mean, how coldhearted is that. Nancy has never done anything to deserve that kind of horrible treatment. Frank is a horrible person leaving that ring for her to find, my God." Iola thought as she got angrier and angrier by the minute. By the time she got to where Nancy and Joe were, they were picking up the keys and heading out to grab the car. Iola still silently followed and got in the passengers seat when they had found the car. She was seething and giving Joe evil looks which he wasn't picking up on. Nancy started the car and headed off to the highway for the long eight hour drive she had ahead of her.  
  
The Wrong Flight  
  
Frank had just finished reading Nancy's letter; he brushed his lone tear of the letter and called the airport. He had to get on an earlier flight, he had to tell her the truth and get everything all straightened out. He had to tell her he loved her, he to tell her Callie meant nothing to him. "Why hadn't I told her earlier all things I should have said? WHY? WHY DIDN'T I TELL HER I LOVE HER?" Frank screamed to the empty house as he grabbed his bag and headed off to the airport to catch the flight he was supposed to be on originally.  
  
The Wrong Loves  
  
Callie climbed into bed, with Ned. "Hey baby, how did it go?" Ned asked as he started to undress Callie. "Everything went fine, I can't wait for tomorrow." Callie said as she got off the bed and stripped down to nothing. She pulled back the sheets only to find Ned ready and waiting for her. She laughed and jumped on the bed, eager to start tonight's love fest.  
  
The Wronged  
  
Nancy continued driving, ignoring the obvious tension between Iola and Joe which he just wasn't picking up on. Nancy really couldn't think about them right now. Her mind was on Ned. She remembered the happy times, their first meeting, and of course the proposal. She smiled to her self, and turned on the radio to help keep her self awake with only six hours to go. Joe sat in the back seat stretching out the best he could, Iola wasn't talking to him for some reason, and he chalked it up to one of those girl problems and fell fast asleep.  
Iola looked at the backseat and snorted, "Ugh! How dare he just fall asleep when I am so upset with him," she thought. Iola put her seat back in the small two door car, till she felt Joes legs and kept going. Finally, when she couldn't go back any farther she fell asleep, as Joe woke up. "Huh?" Joe said sleepily, as he looked for what was pinning his legs. He looked and saw it was Iola sleeping, he shrugged it off and curled back into the backseat.  
  
Five hours later...  
  
Frank had just made his connecting flight and was on his way to get his girl.  
  
Ned and Callie were getting one last fuck in before they were separated for a few hours, until their plan went into effect.  
  
Nancy was just pulling into the edge of River Heights. "One more hour to go." She thought as she picked up her speed a little.  
  
The Drew household slowly awakened and got ready for the wedding, which was still missing a bride. Carson drove Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, and Eloise to the church. They started getting it ready in case Nancy showed up there first. Hannah stayed at the house in case Nancy went home before going to the church.  
  
Burt and Dave were silently waiting at the Nickerson's house for Ned, so they could get ready for the wedding.  
  
One hour later...  
  
Nancy had just pulled into her driveway. Iola and Joe got out and followed Nancy inside. Nancy yelled to Joe to show Iola where the shower was and where Nancy's room was so she could get ready for the wedding, and that he could get ready in his parents room. Nancy ran into the kitchen and saw Hannah sitting at the table reading a romance novel; she was in a beautiful dress, with her hair all done. "Hey don't we have a wedding to go to?" Nancy said as she leaned in the doorway.  
"Your home! Blessed be, Nancy! You scared me. Now go get in the shower we have to get you to the church!! I have to call your father, and." Hannah trailed off as Nancy interrupted her. "Hannah, Joe and Iola are in the showers. They came home with me. Call my Dad; let him know I am home. Then when Joe and Iola are ready, take them to the church, I want a few minutes to my self. I will shower, throw on my undergarments and my robe and drive my pride and joy to my wedding. Don't worry I will be there on time." Nancy finished. "Alright, sweetie, if that's what you want I won't argue with you. But, where is Frank?" Hannah asked as she grabbed the portable phone. "He had some things to do at home, he won't be coming." Nancy said as she ran out of the room tears streaming down her face.  
Hannah looked at Nancy's retreating back, and knew something had happened. "Nancy was just acting to out of character, what had happened? No time to dwell on that. I need to call Mr. Drew and let him know the good news." Hannah thought as she dialed the phone.  
Ten minutes later Joe, Iola, and Hannah were off to the church. Iola still wasn't talking to Joe, and he couldn't figure out why. Nancy had just stepped into a nice hot shower, as the tears continued to stream down her face.  
  
The Nickerson's House  
  
"Mom, we are all set. No more pictures please!!" Ned begged as he, Burt, and Dave tried to leave for the church. "NED NIKOLAS NICKERSON JUNIOR! It isn't everyday my only son gets married, so you just have to put up with me. Now, I want a picture of you and your father" Jennifer Nickerson reprimanded her son. They guys just laughed at her, and struck a new pose for the tenth roll of film.  
  
Callie's Hotel Room  
  
Callie slowly dressed, and congratulated her self on a job well done! She had learned everything she had needed to know to pull this off from the Hardy residence. They were always leaving out magazines and articles on how to construct and defuse a bomb. "If they only knew."She trailed off before putting the final touches to her outfit.  
  
The River Land Airport  
  
Frank's plane had just landed, it had picked up some speed and gotten him her faster then he thought. He called his father for directions to the church; he had to tell Nancy the truth before she made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
Fenton: Hello  
  
Frank: Hi Dad. It's me, Frank. I need directions to the church.  
  
Fenton: Nancy should know how to get there.  
  
Frank: She's not here with me. Iola came along and someone had to take a later flight.  
  
Fenton: Mmmhmm. Alright, are you ready?  
  
Frank: Yup, go right ahead Dad  
  
Fenton finished giving his son the much needed directions before disconnecting, and going to find his wife. "We just got wonderful news! Nancy is here; well she is at home showering and getting the basics done before she comes to the church. Who was on the phone?" Laura asked her husband. "That was Frank; he needed directions to the church. It seems the boys stopped in Bayport yesterday, and Iola came with them. So Frank had to take a later flight." Fenton said turning on his private eye mode. "Something was just not right about this picture. Frank wasn't himself, something is going to happen and it's not going to be good." Fenton thought as Laura hit is arm. "Sorry Dear, what was that?" Fenton asked as Laura asked him a non-important question.  
Meanwhile Hannah, Joe, and Iola had just arrived at the church. "Hannah, I need to talk to Iola a minute. We'll be in, in a minute." Joe said as he pulled Iola to a shady secluded part of the parking lot. "What is going on with you? Why are you so mad?" Joe asked as he let go of Iola.  
You both have made me so mad!! Do you know what he, that brother of yours, did to Nancy? He asked her to grab one of his t-shirts out of his room, on her way back from bathroom. She said fine, and on her way back to bed with your brother she went in his room to grab him a t-shirt. Do you know what she found instead? Your grandmother's ring, the one Nancy had a duplicate for during your trip to Egypt. He is going to ask that bitch, to marry him after he made love to Nancy!! He didn't even have the decency to break up with her! He wants his cake and a nice hot apple pie on the side!! And, you, you are encouraging him to do it!! That is what has got me mad! That's what's going on with me; Nancy loves him and would drop Ned in a heartbeat for him." Iola cried out passionately.  
Joe looked at Iola as if she had grown another head. "What are you talking about? Frank broke up with Callie! He did so before he left for that last case! He had our father ship that ring to him, so he could propose to Nancy, right after she agreed to come. Only we got so involved in the case, he didn't have time. Then Nancy dropped the bomb that she was getting married to Ned. Frank loves Nancy more then anyone I know!! That could probably include my parents, my aunt, and hell even me. He went to bed with her because he loved her and they are soul mates! That's why Nancy is here to tell her family she is marring Frank!" Joe responded to just as passionately.  
"Oh, no. Nancy doesn't know. She wrote a letter to your brother explaining they could never be as long as he had Callie. That's the real reason he wasn't on the plane with us! Nancy thinks he loves Callie not her! Joe we have to do something!" Iola exclaimed as she walked into Joe's arms and began to cry. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out! I promise!" Joe said as he gave Iola a hug and handed her his handkerchief to dry her tears. They slowly headed into the church, where they met up with his parents, his Aunt Gertrude, Hannah, Eloise Drew and Carson Drew.  
  
The Drew Residence  
  
Nancy had just finished putting on her make-up, before starting to cry it all off as she continued to get dressed. "This is supposed to be the best day of my life. Yet, I can't stop crying sad tears. I feel as though I am losing my best friend! I need to stop thinking about Frank, and head to the church." Nancy thought as she pulled on her dress.  
Nancy headed downstairs, grabbed an apple, looked around one last time and closed the door on her life as Nancy Drew.  
She got in her car and headed of to the church, where everyone was waiting.  
  
At the church.  
  
Joe had just finished telling the story of their latest case when he heard a fight breakout outside. Everyone rushed out side to see what was going on.  
  
Frank had arrived at the church with only a small carryon bag, as he looked at the massive structure he hopped he wasn't too late. Suddenly a voice called out, "What the hell are you doing here?" Frank turned around and saw Ned, his arch enemy.  
"As a wise man once told me, fighting for the woman I love!" Frank called out.  
A look of rage twisted Ned's face and he ran at Frank. Frank slipped into defense mode, and began putting Ned through his paces. Bess and George had also arrived, were screaming for them to stop, as the cavalry arrived.  
Joe, Fenton, Burt, and Dave jumped in to stop the brawl. Fenton and Joe pulled Frank off of Ned, as Burt and Dave did the same for Ned. Ned senior and Carson Drew stood between the boys. "What is going on here?" Both men asked at the same time. Ned snickered, as Frank called out, "Fighting for the woman I love!" Ned broke out of his friends hold and rushed Frank; Frank also broke loose and began to beat the crap out of Ned.  
  
Laura and Jennifer stood horrified on the steps as their sons' pummeled each other on the sidewalk in front of the church. This time Carson and Ned Sr. entered the fray and helped pulling the two boys off of each other. When they finally had them separated the mothers came down to look at their sons. Frank had a few bruises and scratches, whereas Ned looked like he went ten rounds with Evander Holyfield. He was bleeding profusely from everywhere, and claiming his nose was broken.  
Callie had stood to the side, hidden by the shadows of the building. She watched, knowing soon all this would be over. Soon, she would have Ned all to herself and that bitch would be dead.soon.  
Nancy looked at her watch; she needed to speed it up a little. She pressed her foot to the accelerator and pulled up in front of the church at 10:00:00 am on the dot according to her watch. It looked like everyone was out front, what was going on? Nancy got out of her car, she saw Ned beaten to a pulp. Slowly people began to notice she was here, and the crowd parted like the red sea. As she looked across from Ned, she saw the one person who meant more to her then anything. She and Frank locked eyes, and suddenly Nancy couldn't breathe. Nancy shook her head in disbelief and turned around and headed back to her car. She had just out her hand on the door when she heard Frank call out, "NANCY I LOVE YOU! CALLIE AND I ARE OVER! I LOVE YOU!!" Then her world went black.  
Frank moved away from his mother's ministrations and saw her, the love of his life his world. He locked eyes with her and called out to her, "NANCY I LOVE YOU! CALLIE AND I ARE OVER! I LOVE YOU!!" Then her car exploded, everyone ducked as the car burst into flames, some metal had broken off and flew through out the crowd. Frank screamed, "NANCY," over and over again as he got up and began looking for her.  
Suddenly he saw her, in her beautiful gown, lying twenty feet away. He rushed to her, feeling that she was dead. He cried and held her in his arms.  
  
Quick Author's note - I wasn't sure on some of the names so I made them up. Let me know what you think. Please review. 


	10. To Be or Not To BE

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 Quick A/N : There are song lyrics in this chapter not sure if I like them or not but they are from Garth Brook's song "When you come back to me again" from the movie Frequency.  
  
dbz-vixen - Thanks for the great review. Glad you liked it. I had to spice up the story somehow.  
  
katie janeway - I wanted to spice up the story somehow, and I already had Ned and Callie plotting so they had to do something. Thanks!  
  
Avelyn Lauren - Thanks, I wasn't completely sure Ned's dad's name had ever been mentioned. Don't count on a wedding being totally out today, you never know what could happen..  
  
bardocksbabygirl - you will just have to wait and see what I come up with.Thanks for the great review!  
  
PrincessSkywalkerOrgana - It really isn't as bad as some others I have read. I really don't go into to any details that would truly make this an R. For the past 2-3 chapters I have had a warning posted this was becoming more adult, and to read with caution. Thanks for the great review!  
  
jnp - You don't know if I have killed her off or not yet - don't worry about going on the soapbox, when I find an awesome fan fic that I like I get right on board. Thanks for the great review!  
  
Ragna ICE(land) - Thanks for the great review, I didn't think people were reading my story so I came up with this nice little cliffhanger. I'm glad you like evil Ned and Callie, I was tired of them being oblivious doormats sometimes so I figured I would take them out of character, and see what could happen. Not really sure if it's love or lust yet.. Haven't decided... hehehehe  
  
Author's Note: Just Remember just because in the summary it said she was dead doesn't really mean she is. yet anyways or maybe she is... Also, what do you guys think about a Hannah and Carson Drew romance? I am not sure, Hannah could be the same age as Carson. and she has helped raised Nancy. Let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter 10: "To Be Or Not Be"  
  
Last Chapter reminder: Laura and Jennifer stood horrified on the steps as their sons' pummeled each other on the sidewalk in front of the church. This time Carson and Ned Sr. entered the fray and helped pulling the two boys off of each other. When they finally had them separated the mothers came down to look at their sons. Frank had a few bruises and scratches, whereas Ned looked like he went ten rounds with Evander Holyfield. He was bleeding profusely from everywhere, and claiming his nose was broken.  
  
Callie had stood to the side, hidden by the shadows of the building. She watched, knowing soon all this would be over. Soon, she would have Ned all to herself and that bitch would be dead.soon.  
  
Nancy looked at her watch; she needed to speed it up a little. She pressed her foot to the accelerator and pulled up in front of the church at 10:00:00 am on the dot according to her watch. It looked like everyone was out front, what was going on? Nancy got out of her car, she saw Ned beaten to a pulp. Slowly people began to notice she was here, and the crowd parted like the red sea. As she looked across from Ned, she saw the one person who meant more to her then anything. She and Frank locked eyes, and suddenly Nancy couldn't breathe. Nancy shook her head in disbelief and turned around and headed back to her car. She had just out her hand on the door when she heard Frank call out, "NANCY I LOVE YOU! CALLIE AND I ARE OVER! I LOVE YOU!!" Then her world went black.  
  
Frank moved away from his mother's ministrations and saw her, the love of his life his world. He locked eyes with her and called out to her, "NANCY I LOVE YOU! CALLIE AND I ARE OVER! I LOVE YOU!!" Then her car exploded, everyone ducked as the car burst into flames, some metal had broken off and flew through out the crowd. Frank screamed, "NANCY," over and over again as he got up and began looking for her.  
  
Suddenly he saw her, in her beautiful gown, lying twenty feet away. He rushed to her, feeling that she was dead. He cried and held her in his arms.  
  
Onward.  
  
Sirens Red and Blue Flashing Lights Lots of People  
  
Screaming Tears Sudden Rain Storm  
  
Fire Trucks Ambulances Police Cars  
  
Prayers Love Hopes Wishes  
  
A car drove by and a song filtered out to the scene of the crime..  
  
"On a prayer, in a song, I hear your voice,  
  
and it keeps me hanging on.  
  
Ohhhh, raining down, against the wind,  
  
I'm reaching out, till we reach the cirlces end,  
  
when you come back to me again."  
  
Frank was slowly pulled away from Nancy's body as the paramedics started working on Nancy. He screamed and fought to go back to her. The cops held him back till Carson Drew walked over to Frank. Carson put a hand on Frank's shoulder and Frank turned himself into Carson's hug. Carson and Frank were both crying; Carson for his little girl the last piece of his late wife he had; and Frank for his soul mate and one true love his other half.  
  
Code Blue No Pulse Get the paddles  
  
Transport Now Police Escort Taking her to Community  
  
May Need to Be Air Lifted Pulse Crashing Again  
  
Joe brought around Hannah's car Bess, the Hardy's, and Gertrude piled in. Bess gave directions as they headed off towards the hospital. George had taken Carson's keys and brought his car around where Frank, Carson, Eloise, and Hannah piled in and took off for Community. The cars were silent except for Bess's voice occasionally telling Joe to turn right or left.  
They were all in shock, here was Nancy's wedding day. The one day every little girl looks forward to, the day she is really certified a woman, the day it's all about her. And now the day was ending with Nancy on her way to the hospital maybe already dead, instead of her married and on her way to her reception. This was certainly a day no one would ever forget.  
  
"There's a moment, that we all come to,  
  
in our own time, in our own space,  
  
and all that we've done,  
  
we can undo if our hearts in the right place."  
  
Back at the Church.  
  
Chief McGinnis was trying to figure out what happened when he had many government agents come up to him. They all volunteered their help, for they had had Nancy help them solve what was thought to be uncrackable cases. They wanted to help in anyway they could, before the Chief could even say yes or thank you the car was being photographed and a tent was constructed to shield the evidence from the rain.  
Chief McGinnis stood back and watched as the crime investigation teams units took over this investigation. He decided to see how the taking of statements was going and wandered over to check on the lieutenants.  
"Hi Chief." Lieutenant Robertson said. "Hi, I want to read Ned Nickerson's statement. Are you having any problems with any people?" the Chief asked. "No, no problems sir. Umm. we haven't gotten Mr. Nickerson's statement yet. He went off with someone woman after the car exploded. Or at least that's what other people I have asked said." The lieutenant replied. "WHAT! How can he have just disappeared ? He isn't at the hospital, I know or else your partner would have radioed and let me know. WHERE IS HE?" The chief questioned.  
Everyone gave him blank stares with no answers, "Well, somebody better find him and fast because he is our number one suspect!!" the Chief finished and everyone started running off to find Ned and the mysterious woman he ran off with. 


	11. To Make You Feel My Love

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Umm sorry the last chapter was so short and kinda bad had a little bit of writers block  
  
hopefully I will fix everything with this chapter. This is also a new format for me... just  
  
trying to find something different... Okay I am using some remembrances for their super  
  
mystery series. Eloise, Iola, and the Hardy's remembrances will be for the super  
  
mysteries. The one Iola will refer too is from the older paperback series that Nancy had,  
  
this is when she first came up with the idea to really have the Hardy boys and Nancy  
  
meet and mix. The story Iola refers to is in the Super Mystery #2 book, it's the third one  
  
in if my memory serves me right, I can get more accurate info if u want send me an  
  
email. On to the story..  
  
Chapter 11: To Make You Feel My Love The Criminals  
  
Ned and Callie were at the airport getting ready to board a plane to New York,  
  
New York then to Cairo, Egypt. "Isn't this ironic? We are going to hide out where Frank  
  
and Nancy were once married."(a/n I know they weren't really) Callie said. Ned just  
  
shrugged her comment off, he was worried about Nancy. Callie was only supposed to  
  
use a little of the explosive enough to knock Nancy of her feet, so Ned could have a semi  
  
graceful exit out of the picture. He couldn't help but remember her lying on the ground  
  
not moving. "Did I kill her? All she wanted to do was marry me? She hadn't loved  
  
Frank, right? She never would have shown up at the church in her gown, if she hadn't  
  
loved me?" Ned thought. His conscious was viciously attacking his every thought and  
  
waking moment. Their flight was called and he hesitated. "Come on, Ned. Once on that  
  
plane we never have to see these people who hurt, betrayed, and lied to us. One step on  
  
that plane, and we are free from this all." Callie coaxed. Ned looked at Callie, he didn't  
  
know if he loved her or if it was just lust, yet he had time to figure that out though. Ned  
  
took one last look around the River Land airport and ..  
  
The Crime Scene  
  
Chief McGinnis had just put out an A.B.P. on Ned.  
  
The FBI had just found fingerprints not belonging to Ned on the device which had started the bomb (a/n sorry brain freeze can't remember the name. no one else I know does either. sry!).  
  
The Network had come in to help. The Grayman had to admit Nancy had helped Frank and Joe on the missions he had given to the guys. She hadn't deserved this.  
  
The Chicago State Troopers had taken Ned's family and friends into custody and were questioning him on his whereabouts.  
  
The Local River Heights Police were on the task of trying to find out who the mystery woman with Ned was.  
  
The Hospital  
  
Noon  
  
Bess was sitting in a chair in the waiting room. Her mind raced from all her memories with Nancy from childhood on up to graduating from Wilder this past spring. Nancy may have been in some risky situations with Bess like the time they were in New York City around Christmas..  
"I had gotten my self into a sticky situation while Nancy, Frank, and Joe were trying to catch these cat burglars. I feel for this guy, as usual, and got kidnapped. Luckily Nancy and Frank came to my rescue along with Joe."  
  
George sat in a chair a few seats down from Bess with Will, her fiancé. They had made it through four years at Wilder, and decided it was right for them. He proposed on graduation night at dinner with everyone. Although, Nancy hadn't gotten her into many risky situations they still had had their own adventures like on that double crossing cruise.  
"We were sitting in my room talking and looking through Frank's pictures he had taken as the ships photographer. As they sat looking for clues the bad guy came in and kidnapped Nancy and put my own life at risk. Yet Frank and Joe were there and helped us out."  
  
Iola sat next to Joe a few seats down from George and Will. Her thoughts were all over the place. She had known Nancy for almost as long as the Hardy's had known Nancy. She had helped them when they had done some small mysteries around Bayport, and of course Callie was never conveniently there. All this could've been avoided couldn't? I will never forget the day we were at that Medieval Carnival..  
"They were looking for the Black Night, Joe and I were off having fun. Nancy is the girl I would choose for Frank, in a heartbeat. She is so nice and kind."  
  
"Thank you for being a friend  
  
Traveled down a road and back again  
  
Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant  
  
I'm not ashamed to say  
  
I hope it always will stay this way  
  
My hat is off, won't you stand up and take a bow  
  
Then once again  
  
Thank you for being a friend"  
  
1:00 pm  
  
Eloise sat a few chairs down from Joe. She stared aimlessly at her brother as he paced back and for in the O.R. waiting room. The doctor had told him Nancy couldn't be airlifted, it was too risky so they were air lifting in doctors to treat her. Carson had paled at that and refused to sit down. Nancy meant the world to him, and should anything happen to her he would never forgive himself and Frank wouldn't either.  
"They solved a mystery they had stumbled on to at a local museum when Nancy was visiting New York and me. The Hardy's had just happened to run into her. I of course, made them stay at my apartment, hotel fees being so high and all. There was a connection between those two."  
  
Gertrude had taken a seat next to Eloise after returning from the bathroom. She watched her oldest nephew pace beside Carson. They were both heartbroken and hurting. Somehow people always think I don't like Nancy, and I certainly don't know where that came from. I may be a bit, a bit.. something or another. It's only that I want the best for Frank and Joe and I think after this I see just how perfect those two are for one another.  
  
Hannah sat alone at the very last chair across from Bess in this u - shaped chair arrangement. She couldn't stand this, she had raised Nancy as her own daughter. Carson couldn't go through much more. Oh god! I LOVE HIM! What a time to realize that! Hannah slowly got up and went to Carson who was only a few years older then her. Hannah put her arms around Carson, and he turned into her embrace.  
  
Fenton sat a few seats down from his sister with his wife. He watched as his son's heart break and how his world crash and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He hated seeing his son tore up like this. Laura sat next to her husband and watched her first born struggle with his emotions. She hated watching her baby in pain, she would trade places do anything if only Frank would be fine.  
  
"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so  
dear  
How do you measure - measure a year?  
In daylights -  
In sunsets  
In midnights -  
In cups of coffee  
In inches -  
In miles  
In laughter -  
In strife In -  
How do you measure a year in the life  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life Of a woman or a man?  
In truths that she learned  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that she died  
It's time now Remember the love Remember the love  
Measure in love"  
  
2:00pm  
  
Joe's thoughts: "As I sit here next my girlfriend, watching a man I have great respect for and my own brother grieve. "..  
  
All of a sudden Joe stood up and yelled, "I can't take this anymore!" Everyone  
  
stopped their own solemn thoughts and looked at Joe as if he had grown another head.  
  
"Nancy will make it through this; we have been in worse situations then this. You know  
  
this FRANK! Nancy always lands on her feet, this time it's just going to take her a little  
  
longer. She will come out of this fine! My GOD!! You and everyone else sit here and pace  
  
grieving for someone who isn't even dead yet! If Nancy were to walk in here she would  
  
be pissed as all hell!! I refuse to sit here and wait and watch you all decide for her she's  
  
dead! SHE'S NOT!! I'm going to go get the bastards who did this too her, so when she  
  
walks out of this hospital." Joe was screaming when Frank rammed into him. Joe held  
  
his brother as the sobs finally came.  
  
Frank cried tears of hope, of worry, and for the future. Everyone silently stood  
  
up in shock. Joe was right; he was the only one who was being an adult in these  
  
circumstances. Joe had been the only who believed Nancy would make it through, and  
  
slowly everyone began to move towards Joe and Frank. A huge group hug  
  
commenced as the door opened and a doctor emerged with scrubs covered in blood.  
  
Okay I have to give props out this chapter to The Golden Girls Theme Song, "Thank you for being a friend" and to Rent's "Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes". Thanks to everyone who reviews.. And no Carson and Gertrude that's just too weird for me to write.. Sorry. I like Hannah and Carson. so I am going to stick with them.. 


	12. And the hunt goes on… Ladeedadeedee Lade...

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Sorry It's taken so long to update - I've been in the hospital. so the chapter is short..  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I enjoy reading them. and Andy - if you have  
  
nothing nice to say don't say it all. Romance is the first genre of this story it clearly  
  
states that so if you don't like oh well deal! Carson and Hannah, I think would make a  
  
great couple. Sorry but I don't cater to your needs, and if u have so many problems with  
  
my stories write your own!  
  
a/n - Ned and Callie are going to Egypt because I needed a place out of the U.S. and  
  
my roommate is going to do a study abroad program there. so that's why they are  
  
going there.  
  
Chapter 12: And the hunt goes on. La-dee-da-dee-dee La-dee-da-dee-da (if you get the pun great, if not oh well.)  
  
New York City - JFK Airport 3:00pm  
  
Callie stepped off the plane and laughed she was home free; as she looked to her  
  
current lover she could see his mind was on other things. "Baby, if we leave right now  
  
we have time for a quickie in the ladies room before our flight to Egypt." Callie said as  
  
she grabbed at his hands and dragged him off to the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Callie and her loved emerged in different clothes, colored  
  
contacts, and wigs. Callie was going to cover her ass and protect it if it was the last  
  
thing she would ever do. She grabbed her lover's hands, which were still shaking from  
  
his powerful release a few minutes before. She blindly led him to their next gate and  
  
handed the stewardess their tickets before getting on the plane and up to first class.  
  
They soon settled in for their long flight and took off; freedom would be theirs as  
  
soon as they stepped on Egyptian soil.  
  
4:00pm The Police Station  
  
Chief McGinnis had a pounding headache because, "drums keep pounding {the}  
  
rhythm to the brain ". He was still working on finding out who was who and what  
  
exactly they were doing, when he heard someone calling his name. He got up from his  
  
desk when he noticed it was Lieutenant Monroe that was calling his name and running  
  
towards him. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Chief McGinnis asked as Monroe finally came to  
  
a stop in front of him.  
  
"I went in and looked at the Burger King's surveillance tape. You know the one  
  
that's right across the street from the church," McGinnis gave her annoyed looked as she  
  
continued onward; "Well, I got a picture of the girl who Ned walked off with. I ran her picture through the local, state, and national lists and nothing came up." Lieutenant  
  
Monroe finished. "Good job! Can I have a copy of that photo?" Chief McGinnis asked.  
  
"Sure, Chief. I have one right here you can have." Monroe answered him as she began  
  
looking through her folder of information.  
  
After receiving the picture, the Chief had about two-hundred copies made and  
  
called a meeting of the crew. As the investigators stopped what they were doing, the  
  
Chief filled them in on the latest development, and passed out the pictures. "One last  
  
thing people, I am going to head to the hospital and see if any of Nancy's family and  
  
friends can identify this girl. I also am going take their statements, so I will be awhile.  
  
When I get back we will have a briefing and everyone will bring each other up to  
  
speed." The Chief finished before asking for questions and heading off to the hospital.  
  
He still had his headache but the "drums keep pounding [the} rhythm to the brain ".  
  
2:45 pm The Hospital's O.R. Waiting Room  
  
The Doctor continued to wait silently in the entryway to the waiting room. He  
  
hated to interrupt their important family moment especially with the news he was about  
  
to give them. "They don't deserve this; I will come back and tell them later." The doctor  
  
thought to himself before leaving the waiting room. Everyone heard the door shut  
  
quietly and looked around. Maybe it had been their imagination, ad they continued their  
  
hug. Slowly they sat down, Frank excused him self to the bathroom.  
  
Carson slowly walked out the door to find a nurse to tell him something about  
  
his baby girl. Hannah followed him, afraid for him to be alone and find out bad news.  
  
Meanwhile George and Will left silently with out a word to anyone. Everyone else just  
  
sat and continued the waiting game.  
  
4:45pm  
  
George and Will came back with hot food from a local fast food place and comfy  
  
clean clothes for everyone to change into. Carson had never found a nurse or a doctor.  
  
One by one everyone drifted out of the room to change and eat, and just a walk to  
  
stretch their legs.  
  
After everyone was changed, and had eaten their share of food, Chief McGinnis  
  
walked through the door. 


	13. The Interviews…

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Sorry It's taken so long to update - I've been in the hospital. so the chapter is short..  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone!! I enjoy reading them. They are what's been keeping me going..I was debating on whether or not to give everyone their own little section in their interview but decided against it - because it doesn't really pertain to the story.. If you would like me to I can.. let me know.  
  
Chapter 13: The Interviews.  
  
The O.R. Waiting Room  
  
Everyone looked up as Chief McGinnis walked in the room. Chief McGinnis  
  
slowly looks around the room before mustering up the courage to speak. "Hello, all. Is  
  
there any news on how Nancy is?" he asks concernedly. Carson sadly shakes his head no  
  
and looks at the floor, trying to hide some of his pain.  
  
Chief McGinnis sighs before continuing on, "Well, I have a few updates for you  
  
on the police end of things. I also need to take your statements now. It is up to you what I  
  
do first, give updates or take statements." Everyone looked around the room not knowing  
  
really what to say finally Fenton spoke up. "Why don't we do statements first? It would  
  
be better to do it now while everything is still fresh in our minds." Fenton suggested.  
  
Chief McGinnis nodded in agreement, before asking, "Is their any of you who would like  
  
to go first?" Bess slowly stood up, "I will." "Alright, follow me Bess; I am going to  
  
conduct the interviews in a room down the hall, so." Chief McGinnis trailed off as he  
  
and Bess walked out the door.  
  
Laura walked over to Joe and spoke quietly, "Why don't you go find your  
  
brother? I want you to make sure he's okay. I am worried about him. He should be  
  
checked out by a doctor after that brawl with Ned. Maybe you could persuade him to do  
  
so to take his mind off of Nancy for a minute or two." "Sure, Mom. I will do my best."  
  
Joe replied and with that he gave his mom a hug and walked out the door in search of his  
  
brother.  
  
Three Hours Later..  
  
Bess, George, Will, and Aunt Eloise had all been interviewed; yet, no Nancy  
  
update yet.  
  
Joe was still searching for his brother.  
  
Chief McGinnis walked back into the O.R. waiting room with Hannah. He gently  
  
guided her to a chair. Tears were streaming down her face, off remembering Nancy  
  
being blown far away from her car. Carson saw all the tears coming down from Hannah's  
  
face when she walked in. He got up from his chair and he went over to her and gave her a  
  
hug, silently comforting her.  
  
"Why don't we take a break from interviewing, and get something to eat." Chief  
  
McGinnis said as he went back to the door and opened it. Several restaurants came in and  
  
set up a portable buffet table with all sorts of hot and cold delicious foods. Everyone  
  
stood open mouthed as the catering crews from some of the greatest restaurants around  
  
kept bringing in more and more great food. "I. I don't what to say, other then thank  
  
you. Thank all of you for being so kind and bring this for my family. Thank you!" Aunt  
  
Eloise said as she went up and gave each of the servers a hug. No one even corrected her  
  
as Bess, George, Will, and the Hardy's weren't exactly family.  
  
Fenton pulled his wife aside to ask her where Joe went. "He went off to find  
  
Frank. I am worried about him Fenton. I don't think he could handle it if." was all  
  
Laura could get out before she broke down. Fenton gathered her into his arms and just  
  
held, this was the first time he really couldn't reassure his family that everything would  
  
turn out okay. After Laura calmed down, she and Fenton went and filled a plate with food  
  
from the buffet.  
  
And the search goes on..  
  
Joe had searched every possible place in the hospital for Frank. Every bathroom,  
  
every floor, including the roof he searched for his missing brother. He had only skipped  
  
one floor - The Maternity Floor.  
  
So Joe hopped back on the elevator and hit the button for the sixth floor. As he  
  
exited on to the floor he walked to the nursery and their stood Frank. Frank stood  
  
watching the babies sleep, cry, and look around for the first time. Suddenly, he felt a hand  
  
on his back, and he whipped around.  
  
"Joe. I love her. I want to marry her, open a business with her "Drew and Hardy  
  
Investigations", and I want more then anything to one day have our child in this nursery.  
  
She can't die on me, Joe. I need her too much to let that happen. I know this is cliché but,  
  
"She had me at hello, she had me at hello"  
  
"If you pay the price  
  
She'll let you deep inside  
  
But there's a secret garden she hides."  
  
I am paying right now for never having told her Callie and I were over. She and I love each other. I broke through her walls.  
  
"If you got a hammer and a vise  
  
But into her secret garden, don't think twice"  
  
I didn't tell her I thought. "I need to be fair to her, she loves me and I need to tell her" God, why didn't I tell her the ring was for her.  
  
"You've gone a million miles  
  
How far'd you get  
  
To that place where you can't remember  
  
And you can't forget"  
  
I have gone so far with her to turn back now is impossible. I don't know how to live with out Nancy in my life. She has made me a better person; I want to go a million miles more.  
  
"She'll lead you down a path  
  
There'll be tenderness in the air  
  
She'll let you come just far enough  
  
So you know she's really there  
  
She'll look at you and smile  
  
And her eyes will say  
  
She's got a secret garden  
  
Where everything you want  
  
Where everything you need  
  
Will always stay  
  
A million miles away"  
  
I love her. her smile. her blue eyes.. She is everything I have ever wanted or  
  
needed Joe. I can't lose her." Frank finished and wiped his eyes as Bruce Springsteen's  
  
song "Secret Garden" played silently over the hospital p.a. system  
  
.  
Joe didn't know how to comfort his brother, what to say, or what to do. He put his  
  
hand on his brother's shoulder letting him know that he was there. They stayed that way  
  
and looking into the nursery window for a few more minutes. Slowly they walked away  
  
and headed to the elevator.  
  
"Chief McGinnis showed up and is taking everyone's statements. We need to go  
  
back to the waiting room. Mom - is worried about you. So before we head back to the  
  
waiting room, we are making a quick pit stop at the emergency room so you can get  
  
checked out. I promised Mom, so no complaints." Joe said as he hit the button for the  
  
first floor. Frank didn't complain, or even say a word he just followed. He was tired of  
  
being the strong one.  
  
Meanwhile back in the waiting room..  
  
Everyone had finished eating, and Chief McGinnis took Carson in for his next  
  
interview..  
  
Two Hours later...  
  
Frank and Joe walked into the O.R. waiting room once again. Laura took one look  
  
at her eldest son and rushed at him in tears. Laura enveloped her son in a hug and refused  
  
to let go of him. Fenton finally managed to pull his wife off of their son and they all took  
  
seats in the waiting room chairs.  
  
"Mom - I am okay. I just bruised my hand and threw my shoulder out. Of course  
  
a few bruised ribs, but I am fine. I just have to take some medicine and get some rest."  
  
Frank said as he gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. "Alright, only if you are sure.  
  
Some local restaurants brought in lots of food let me make you a nice big plate. Come on  
  
Joe, I want you to eat something also." And with that said Laura got up and grabbed  
  
Joe's hand and led him to the buffet table.  
  
Joe had just sat back down and was striking up a conversation with Iola and Bess  
  
when the door opened. Carson walked in with the Chief. He looked so old at that moment  
  
and so tired of this up hill battle when a nurse walked in.  
  
"Nancy Drew's family?" The nurse called out.  
  
"Yes,"Carson called back and hesitantly.  
  
"Dr. Johansen - one of the doctors's we had flown in for your daughter wanted me to  
  
come and let you know that Nancy's heart has stopped on the table at least four times but  
  
she is now stable. She is a fighter; she may just make it after all. I have to get back." And  
  
with that the nurse walked back out.  
  
Everyone sat their stupefied by that announcement, and then they began to let out  
  
victory cat calls and cheers. They began to celebrate hugs and kisses all around.  
  
And that's all I wrote for chapter 13 - props out to Bruce Springsteen's Secret Garden Jerry McGuire Remix. and to Avelyn Lauren who just finished her great Hardy Boys and Nancy fan fic!! Read it !! It's good..  
  
Also I am taking any ideas for where I can go with this, twists turns, and all that jazz.  
  
Review Please. 


	14. Identity Known

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for the reviews . keep them coming. it's a goal I have to break 100. so come on and help me out!!  
  
Quick A/N: Carson is 55, Hannah is 49 - I made up Callie's middle name I wasn't sure what is was .  
  
Chapter 14: Identity Known  
  
Back at the hospital  
  
After the celebrations and jubilations died down, Chief McGinnis pulled Iola out  
  
to do her interview. The door to the waiting room opened once more and Dr. Alan  
  
Quartermaine came into the room. He was Carson's doctor and trusted friend of many  
  
years.  
  
"Hello - Alan." Carson said as he stepped away from Hannah and shook his  
  
hand.  
  
"I just heard that Nancy was stabilized. Congratulations! Now that you know  
  
that I want you to go home and get some rest. I don't want you to have a heart attack  
  
and admit you into this hospital also. We have a one Drew limit. Now go home, put  
  
your feet up and rest! Doctor's orders! Hannah make sure that he follows them! And no  
  
if ands or butts Carson. You are wearing yourself thin with worry; you need to keep  
  
strong for Nancy." Alan finished.  
  
"I will make sure he follows orders, Doctor. I promise he will if he knows what's  
  
good for him." Hannah threatened as she picked up her coat and purse.  
  
"Will you two stop talking as if I am not even here? Someone should stay with  
  
Nancy, in case anything, God forbid happen." Carson said as Hannah handed him his  
  
coat to put on.  
  
"Mr. Drew, I haven't had my statement taken yet. Frank hasn't either. We will  
  
stay. I promise we won't ever leave her." Joe said as he stood beside Frank. That vow  
  
meaning more then words could ever mean. Nancy was the sister he never had. He  
  
would take care of her, along with Frank of course.  
  
Carson nodded his head in thanks. The Hardy boys had looked after his  
  
daughter many times before with out fail. He trusted them with his own life.  
  
"Let me know the instant anything changes. Bess, George, and Will you are all  
  
welcome to stay at the house if you like. " Carson said before taking Hannah's hand and  
  
leaving the room.  
  
The Interview Room  
  
Iola had just finished retelling everything she saw, heard, and thought. "Any  
  
more questions' chief?" Iola asked.  
  
"Just one more; do you recognize this woman/girl in this picture?" Chief McGinnis  
  
asked as he slid a picture over to her.  
  
Iola took one look and had sheer horror on her face, and let out a scream.  
  
10pm - The wait goes on..  
  
George, Bess, and Will had also left with promises to bring books, board games,  
  
blankets and pillows back for Frank, Joe, and Iola. They were pretty sure Iola would  
  
want to stay with Joe.  
  
Frank and Joe were talking quietly with their parents and Aunt Gertrude when  
  
they heard a scream. Joe immediately took off running out the door and down the hall to  
  
the interview room. He knew Iola's scream from anywhere. He pushed open the door  
  
and took her into his arms. Iola was shaking, from fear and disgust. Frank, his parents,  
  
and his Aunt rushed into the room a few minutes later.  
  
"Iola, who is it? Who is it in the picture? We need to know as soon as possible.  
  
That's our lead suspect in who hurt Nancy. Who is it?" Chief McGinnis asked Iola in  
  
rapid fire form.  
  
Iola was just shaking her head and pulled her head away from the curve of Joe's  
  
neck to respond with, "Why of all people? Why? I don't understand. Joe - I'm scared.  
  
I'm truly scared." Iola returned her head to the curve in Joe's neck and started silently  
  
crying.  
  
Joe along with everyone else was mystified at Iola's statement. She had worked  
  
some pretty scary cases with Joe, Frank, and Nancy. It took a lot to scare her.  
  
"Can we see the picture?" Joe asked.  
  
"Sure. It's right here." Chief McGinnis said as he handed everyone the own copy.  
  
At the Drew home.  
  
Hannah had just finished making up the living couches for Bess, Will, and  
  
George. She sent them a cooler full of snacks and drinks, pillows and blankets galore,  
  
books, games, and puzzles. She went into Carson's study where he checking his email.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing? The doctor told you to rest, so upstairs with you now  
  
and out of my room." Hannah said as she shooed him away from the desk and towards  
  
the door.  
  
"Your room ? Carson asked confused.  
  
"Yes. Eloise is in my room, so last night I slept on the pull out couch in the living room.  
  
Yet, George, Bess, and Will are staying here tonight so I gave them the living room,  
  
because it could fit the three of them comfortably. So I am now moving to your study,  
  
unless I have somewhere else to go." Hannah said a little slyly.  
  
"You have another room you could go to. If you that's what you really want." Carson  
  
replied  
  
"And if it is? Is it what you really want?" Hannah countered. She had hid her feeling for  
  
so long. Could this finally be happening?  
  
Carson looked at her for a moment, before sweeping her up in his arms and  
  
carrying her up the stairs. He shut the door to his room with his foot. He set her down  
  
and looked at her.  
  
"Is this right? Is this right to feel so happy at the thought of making love to a woman  
  
who has had my love for many years, when my daughter is laying on an operating table  
  
her fate undecided?" Carson said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
Hannah was looking down and responded with a quiet whisper, "No, it's not. I should  
  
go." With that finished Hannah headed for the door.  
  
A plane over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
Callie and her lover sat down in their seats. "Hmmm. I guess airplane bathrooms are big enough." Callie said laughing an evil laugh.  
  
Her lover just nodded his head in agreement. He took a long look at Callie, she looked like the cat that just ate the cream, or however that old saying went.  
  
"Just eight hours more, and then let freedom ring!" Callie exclaimed happily before snuggling her head on to his shoulder and falling asleep.  
  
Arrivals and Realizations  
  
Bess, George, and Will walked back into the waiting room to find it empty.  
  
George's arm load dropped to the floor and she turned a pale white. "Oh God.  
  
Something happened. We were only gone a few minutes." George spoke as she started  
  
to slide to the floor; Will dropped what he had in his arms and reached for her. He  
  
managed to grab before she reached the floor. Bess's arm load of things had also fallen  
  
to the floor; tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Bess ran out of the room not knowing where she was going just knowing she had  
  
to get out of the hospital. The hospital was a bad place, filled with sorrow and death.  
  
George sat cuddled up in Will's arms sobbing and thinking the worst, she hadn't even  
  
heard Bess leave.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the interrogation room Frank exploded with curses, lines of  
  
hate and "I am going to kill her with my bear hands. " Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, and Joe  
  
had also recognized the girl in the picture. Chief McGinnis stood silently by, his  
  
mystery girl had just been identified.  
  
"I know this is someone who you all know. But I need a name so I can put an  
  
A.B.P. out on her. This has lead me to believe she did this in cahoots with Ned. We need  
  
to find them and put them away. I need a name." Chief McGinnis spoke sternly yet with  
  
compassion.  
  
Frank whirled on him and spoke with sheer hatred and coldness, "That bitch will  
  
go down for what she has done. I will get her for this. You want a name; I'll give you a  
  
name - Callie Marie Shaw."  
  
The Drew Home - Carson's Bedroom  
  
"Hannah - wait." Carson called and grabbed her wrist and whirled her around to face  
  
him.  
  
He was surprised to see tears running down her face. In that instant he knew it  
  
was right. He knew then she felt for him what he felt for her. This was right. Right here!  
  
Right now!  
  
"Hannah - it has never been more right, right now. You love me as much as I . I . I  
  
love you. I need you Hannah, like the air I breathe. Will you take me as I am?" Carson  
  
asked as he slipped her robe of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, Carson, of course I will. I love you." Hannah replied as she pulled his head down for a kiss.  
  
That's all for chapter 14 - let me know what u think ideas and suggestions are always welcome.. 


	15. Nancy

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for the reviews . keep them coming. it's a goal I have to break 100. so come on and help me out!!  
  
Quick a/n : I liked Mac2 calling Nancy's mom Elizabeth.. I am not sure if that was her real name I don't have my books up here with me to check... soooo  
  
Chapter 15: Nancy  
  
[It starts right after the car blew up.]  
  
Nancy's POV  
  
Oh my god. My beautiful mustang... gone... Me, almost gone.  
  
Frank. he loves me. I love him. now he will never know  
  
Ned did this to us. why. what has he done?  
  
My heart is slowly stopping .. I am going far  
  
Thoughts are reeling through my head  
  
I need to get off of this .. My car.  
  
What is happening to me I keep getting drawn into this white light. how stereotypical. I can't believe their actually is a white light. It looks so pretty.  
  
Must stay away from white light. Need to go back to My dad, Frank, George and Bess.  
  
I can't fight the white light.. why. why won't it go away...  
  
I don't want to die .. I have to marry Frank, have his kids, open our own detective agency . Drew and Hardy. or it could even be Hardy & Hardy & Hardy . If we are married by then and Joe wants in.  
  
I have so many plans.. so many things to do.. Got to fight the light . must not succumb to this light..  
  
I am needed here. who else will keep Bess in line when she goes off the depend in shopping and dieting?  
  
I am going to be one of Georges maid of honors.. I want to see her marry Will..  
  
Joe and Iola should be getting married soon too, if he ever proposes.. I wanna be there..  
  
Oh, look...  
  
There's Frank and I kissing when we where in Egypt. And us snowed in at the maintenance guy's cabin.. Good times.. Ahh, there I am in Bayport when they played that trick on me for my birthday by creating a mystery for me to solve, where it ended in my birthday party. Then there is George, Bess, and I at Wilder.. And look there's ... There's. Oh my God. there's my mother. ..  
  
Mother. Mother. Mom. Mom... Mom.. MOMMY.. Mommmy .. I am coming to you. don't go.. Mommy.. You can't go into the light, please mommy don't go .  
  
[Nancy's Mother beckons her to follow]  
  
Mommy.. I can't ...  
  
[Nancy's Mom continues to encourage her to follow]  
  
Mommy . I don't wanna die.. Please don't let me die.. Mommy I'm scared sooo scared . Please help me. please ...  
  
[Once more Nancy's Mommy motions her to follow her into the light.]  
  
Okay mommy. I'm gonna follow you..  
  
[Nancy follows her mom into the light.]  
  
Hospital - the O.R.  
  
"CODE BLUE!!" Monica Quatermaine yelled to her husband Alan.  
  
Crash carts came flying into the room.  
  
"Charge to 200" Mark Greene called out.  
  
"Clear"  
  
"I've got nothing." Nurse Carol Hathaway called.  
  
"Alright, charge to 220" Alan called.  
  
"Clear"  
  
"Still got nothing."  
  
"Charge to 300" Elizabeth Corday called out.  
  
"Clear"  
  
Nancy's POV  
  
[Nancy followed her mother into the white light...]  
  
Mommy where are we going?  
  
Please tell me.  
  
Are we going to visit Daddy?  
  
Mommy..  
  
Talk to me?  
  
I'm scared..  
  
[They come to a peaceful garden, with chairs and tea set up what looks like just for them.]  
  
Elizabeth: Sit down Nancy, everything will be okay.  
  
Nancy: Alright, mommy.  
  
Elizabeth: Now you have two choices to make Nancy. You can stay here in this paradise and keep me company for the rest of eternity. We would have so much fun my darling. I promise you that and you would never have to worry again about anything bad happening to you.  
  
Nancy: That sounds like fun, Mom. What's my other choice?  
  
Elizabeth: Well, now. That isn't a happy choice that I would like to discuss.  
  
Nancy: I have to know mom. I have to make the decision for myself. I am all grown up now. I will always be your little girl, but I have become a beautiful woman thanks to Dad and Hannah. You have to accept that mom.  
  
Elizabeth: [tears are streaming silently down her cheeks] I know my darling, I just miss you so. My heart broke the day I died and left you and your father. I have watched you grow up, I hope you know I have been watching you. I love you so.  
  
Nancy:[ tears streaming down her cheeks, too] I love you to mom. I have always known you were there.  
  
Elizabeth: Your second choice is to go back. You will have weeks and months of physical therapy. You will be in soo much pain; I want to spare you that. You do have to know though; you will have Frank and your Father at your side through everything. They will be there encourageing you on when the road gets tough. Your father is in love with Hannah. Can you handle that?  
  
Nancy: Wow - I know why you would want to spare me soo much pain, that's understandable. I thank you for it. But I need to go back. I love Frank with everything I have and he deserves to know that. As for Daddy and Hannah - I don't care as long as they are happy. Can you handle that though?  
  
Elizabeth: Yes, yes I can. I had always wished he would find someone who could love you almost as much as I do. I know that Hannah does. My darling you can go back, just remember I love you always and whenever you think it's gotten too tough, just remember I am their for you.  
  
[With that said Elizabeth got up hugged her daughter, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and whispered in her ear, until we meet again..]  
  
The Hospital...  
  
"We got a sinus rhythm, pulse, and all that other good stuff." Bobbie Spencer said before letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
And that's all I wrote for this chapter.. And I think there will only be one more. so let me know what u think  
  
Yes I don't own the doc's from ER and General Hospital 


	16. And the rest of the world…

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for the reviews . keep them coming. it's a goal I have to break 100. so come on and help me out!! And. I don't own the doc's from ER and General Hospital and I don't own any of the Third Watch Characters either. Sorry it has taken so long to update - my internet crashed and it's been a pain getting it back up.  
  
Chapter 16: And the rest of the world..  
  
Two hours has passed since Callie's identity has become known.  
  
Frank looked at his watch and saw that it was after midnight, and he was still  
  
pacing. He was just so restless and consumed with guilt. "This is all my fault. If I had  
  
never gone out with Callie, if I had just let Nancy know how I feel sooner, if I had  
  
just." Frank thought to himself. Frank sat in a chair with his head between his knees as  
  
a few silent tears fell for Nancy.  
  
Chief McGinnis called in two officers to finish up the remaining interviews, and  
  
he put out the A.P.B. for Callie. He took Frank and Joe's statement and recorded them  
  
so he could play them for everyone back at the station. After the two officers arrived he  
  
said his goodnights and headed back towards the station. The earlier meeting had been  
  
put off due to the interviews taking longer then the Chief thought. He wished he could  
  
go home and crawl into bed, and just forgot about the day's events. "So much for  
  
wishful thinking." The Chief thought as he as wearily walked into the station.  
  
He mumbled a hello to the desk sergeant, and headed up to the conference room.  
  
He walked into the room and saw papers everywhere, telephones ringing, empty food  
  
containers, empty pots of coffee, and so many men hard at work. It didn't matter where  
  
you had met Nancy, what agency you worked for just as long as her attackers were  
  
brought down that's all that mattered. It touched the Chief's heart that all these people  
  
were coming together to help Nancy. He felt sometimes that Nancy was his own  
  
daughter. He cleared his throat and the room became silent, and everyone looked  
  
towards the Chief.  
  
Tears came to his eyes, when he spoke, "Thank you, gentlemen and women. On  
  
not only the behalf of the family but on behalf of me. I think we need to change shifts.  
  
As I look all of you in the eyes I know you have been in here working all day and all  
  
night. I am sending you all home to hotels or wherever you need to find a bed for the  
  
night. I am calling other people to take over. We will restart at seven am tomorrow, and  
  
that's an order."  
  
The men and women in the room slowly stopped what they were doing and  
  
began explaining to whomever would be taking over their spot while they got a few  
  
hours of shut eye. Slowly the room emptied and taxi's were driving off. Finally, Chief  
  
McGinnis was ready to leave and he left Sergeant Yokas in charge, and headed out to  
  
his car to begin the long drive home.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the hospital waiting room George and Will had been filled in  
  
with the latest information. Nancy wasn't dead, yet. Nancy's condition hadn't  
  
changed she was still in a coma, but at least they now knew the name of her attacker.  
  
They now knew that Callie, Frank's ex was Ned's partner in crime. George and Will  
  
now sat on one of the loveseats cuddled together with blankets quietly talking.  
  
Joe and Iola were a few seats down and on the other loveseat cuddled in some of  
  
the blankets Bess, George, and Will had brought back. They sat all snuggled in after  
  
explaining to George and Will what had happened. Iola was still a tad freaked out by  
  
discovering that it was Callie behind everything. Iola had always thought of Callie as a  
  
friend, a partner in making Joe and Frank squirm. She shuddered at the thought and  
  
pulled herself closer to Joe. Joe stroked her head and murmured some comforting  
  
words.  
  
Aunt Eloise had decided to wait for Gertrude so the two could catch up. She was  
  
in the bathroom when Iola screamed, and had stopped to talk to a doctor about her  
  
nieces' condition when George, Will, and Bess arrived. She had just arrived back in the  
  
room to here the explanations to everyone. She now sat in a chair a few feet away from  
  
Joe and Iola, who were almost sleeping. She could hear a few sniffles from over in  
  
George's direction. Gertrude was in getting her statement taken by Officer Cruz Officer  
  
Swersky.  
  
They were the two officers the Chief had picked to take over for him. They had  
  
moved the interviews to a new room after Iola had identified Callie. Laura and Fenton  
  
were the last ones left to get their statements taken. The sat in the center chairs, holding  
  
hands and watching their eldest son. They didn't know what more they could say to  
  
ease his pain and make sure he knew this wasn't his fault.  
  
A plane somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
In the first class section of the plane two people sat taking a beak from each other  
  
momentarily to make some plans for when they land..  
  
"Callie - Callie. Let's just find a hotel to stay at for now. Then we are settled we  
  
can find a house somewhere and move into that. We need to find jobs, and open bank  
  
accounts." her lover trailed off.  
  
"Mmmm. sure darling. Whatever you say, but we will take a few days to relax.  
  
Let's just leave the United States behind us, and start totally anew. No more dark days,  
  
just happiness in every possible way." Callie said with a sly smile.  
  
"Callie... we have nothing. We can't relax until we have money to pay for the  
  
hotel, to buy the home." Ned stated.  
  
"Don't worry I have enough cash on me to get us through. Don't worry baby I  
  
have it all planner out. Now relax. for me?" Callie said.  
  
Ned gave her a look and just sat back in his seat and closed his eyes. Callie put  
  
her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"May, I have your attention please? We will be making a slight detour of a stop in  
  
Madrid, Spain for a quick refueling. Please buckle your seat belts and put your trays in  
  
the up right position." A stewardess announced over the p.a. system.  
  
The Drew Home  
  
Carson and Hannah lay wrapped around one another, sweating yet comfortable  
  
with a slight chill in the room. Carson sat up and moved a little ways away from Hannah  
  
and grabbed the down comforter and pulled it up over them. Carson gave her a kiss and  
  
pulled her back into his arms.  
  
"I love you Hannah!" Carson whispered near her ear.  
  
"I love you, too Carson." Hannah replied as she turned her head and kissed him.  
  
With that said the turned to each other once more, before finally falling asleep in dawn's  
  
early light.  
  
The Hospital Chapel  
  
Bess sat in a pew near the back after lighting a candle for Nancy. She had never  
  
been very religious, heck, no of her friends had. Yet she had felt almost drawn to come  
  
to the chapel in the hospital. Tears gently fell from her eyes the longer she sat.  
  
As she sat not knowing what to say, or do an old familiar song lyrics came back to  
  
float about in her head.  
  
"I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind  
  
I've drove myself insane  
But the truth remains..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
Time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
But if there's something that I could do.."  
  
That last line stuck in Bess's head. She changed it to, was there something I could have  
  
done? The tears came harder now that it was finally starting to sink in.  
  
Nancy her best friend, excluding George of course, was dead.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't own NSYNC'S lyrics to Gone either. 


	17. The Morning After

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 17 - The Morning After  
  
7am - The Police Station- Conference Room  
  
Three huge (Billy Fuccillo - lol if you are from NY, you know.) pots of coffee  
  
sat on the table with an array of doughnuts, muffins, bagels, and fresh fruit sat at the  
  
center of the table.  
  
Chief McGinnis: Welcome back. First we will start off with what the night investigation  
  
teamed learned, and move on to what agency learned what through their various  
  
contacts. Sergeant Yokas would you fill us in on what you learned last night.  
  
Sergeant Yokas: Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. Last night we learned that Ned  
  
and Callie have flown the area to New York. From the Bayport police we contacted they  
  
have confirmed that they were at J.F.K. Airport. They have changed identities, which are  
  
the pictures you are receiving now. Next the Bayport police tell us they flew out of the  
  
country on a flight to Egypt.  
  
Curses were heard all round at this piece of information, and different agencies  
  
started whipping out cell phones and getting contacts to Egypt or around/in the area to  
  
come in and help with this case.  
  
8am - The Drew Home  
  
A ray of sunlight landed on Hannah's face. She slowly woke up, and looked at the  
  
clock, "8am!" her mind screamed. "I need to get breakfast started, and th." She thought  
  
as her mind raced ahead of her as she slid out of bed and gave Carson a quick kiss. She  
  
threw her nightgown and robe on and headed down the stairs with a small grin on her  
  
face.  
As she pushed the kitchen door open she saw Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, and Eloise  
  
sitting at the table with a pot of coffee. They all looked as if they had had a rough night.  
  
Oh no what if something had happened..  
  
Hannah: Is everything alright with Nancy and everyone? You all look so tired.  
  
Fenton: Nancy was fine when we left around one or two this morning I think.  
  
Laura poured some more coffee, before speaking: We made a few discoveries last night.  
  
Hannah: Like what?  
  
Eloise: I think it's best if we wait for Carson to come down. That way we only have to  
  
explain it once.  
  
Fenton, Laura, and Gertrude nodded in agreement. Hannah took this nook well, as a once  
  
small seed of worry slowly grew.  
  
9am - Hospital Waiting Room  
  
Monica and Alan Quatermane had just come with a team form Nancy's room.  
  
They had done a morning checkup, and got some startling results. As they walked in,  
  
they saw five friends cuddled up around the room with blankets and pillows, tissue  
  
boxes, and dried tear stains on faces.  
  
Monica: I think we should wait to tell them.  
  
Alan: I agree they have had a rough night as it is is.  
  
John Carter: Let's go run some more tests so are results are really true. I don't want to  
  
be the one to tell them this.  
  
Tony Jones: Your right Carter. They really don't need this news now.  
  
Bobbie Spencer: Alright let's head out.  
  
8:45am - The Drew Home  
  
Carson entered the kitchen showered and dressed ready to start the day with  
  
nothing but a positive attitude. As he looked around at the faces in his kitchen he slowly  
  
felt his good mood drain.  
  
Carson: What happened? (He whispered)  
  
Fenton: Sit down. It's going to be a long story.  
  
Hannah got up from her chair and gently pushed Carson into as he sat down. Next  
  
thing Carson knew Hannah had poured him a cup of coffee and Gertrude began retelling  
  
the night's events.  
  
A few hours later in the hospital waiting room.  
  
Fenton, Laura, Gertrude, Eloise, Hannah, and Carson entered to find the kids still  
  
spread out and sleeping. Hannah set down the basket of fresh muffins and bagels she had  
  
brought them for breakfast. Fenton when to Joe, Gertrude went to Iola, Eloise went to  
  
George and Will, Laura went to his first born and they gently woke them as Carson put  
  
down the carafes of juice, milk, coffee, and tea.  
  
The children slowly woke, rested but not all together after the past twenty-four  
  
hours activities. They slowly munched on breakfast as Carson left to go find a doctor.  
  
Something was bothering Frank, Laura could tell it was more then Nancy.  
  
Laura: Frank? Are you alright?  
  
Frank: Something's not right.  
  
Fenton: Like what Frank?  
  
Frank: I just get the feeling we are missing someone. Other then ... Nancy  
  
George: Like who? I mean we are all here.  
  
Frank shook his head. Frank: No we are missing someone I am sure of it.  
  
Gertrude: I think you need some more coffee, and rest.  
  
Frank accepts the coffee, and takes a sip.  
  
Joe: Wait I think your right Frank. We are missing someone but who? I am drawing a  
  
total blank here.  
  
Eloise had been sitting in the corner listening to the discussion, when it hit her.  
  
Eloise: Wasn't Bess here last night?  
  
A/N That's it for this chapter - Sorry had many issues to deal with over break . and just didn't have the time to write but I should have 3 more chapters posted this week. 


	18. Bess? Where are you?

Disclaimer in Chapter 1 Props to katie janeway, Avelyn Lauren - and it's going nowhere near amnesia I promise, its worse then the that no fluff this time around, and to Ragna ICE(land) - thanks for being faithful reviewers. And yeah I know how long its taken me to update.  
  
Chapter 18: Bess? Where are you?  
  
1pm River Heights Airport  
  
A voice: Chet? Chet Morton?  
  
Chet turned around, where was that voice was coming from, it sounded so  
  
familiar. No one knew he was coming in on a flight. Man, weird stuff is going on here;  
  
he thought to himself and continued walking.  
  
A voice: CHET!!!!!!!  
  
Chet: WHAT?  
  
Chet turned all around he didn't see anyone. Someone must be playing a game  
  
with him. He grabbed his luggage as it went by, and felt a hand on his arm. He turned  
  
around quickly.  
  
Chet: Bess? Is that you? Have you been calling me?  
  
Bess: Yup. It was me. I haven't seen you in forever, why are you here?  
  
Chet: Hi, and I could ask you the same thing. My parents; however, heard about the incident and sent me up here to keep an eye on Iola. Not that Joe wouldn't do a good job seeing as he's going to propose..  
  
Bess: WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Chet: Opps, sorry I thought you knew. Please don't say a word. I know you won't, but please this can't slip out to anyone.  
  
Bess: Alright, mum's the word. I am here because I was tired of waiting at the hospital. We got word that Nancy passed away late last night. And.. an. I had to see if I could change my flight or get a refund.  
  
Chet: Bess I am so sorry. We hadn't heard. But where were you flying to.  
  
Bess herded Chet towards her rental car before answering. Once they got to the  
  
car, Chet enfolded Bess in his arms and held her. They had been secretly dating for quite  
  
some time now, having met on an old case of Nancy's and the Hardy's. It had been a  
  
slow moving relationship, she at Wilder, he at NYU. They had sparks and each other and  
  
for right now that's all that matters.  
  
Bess broke away, opened the trunk for Chet's stuff and got in the car. Chet put his  
  
stuff in, shut the trunk, and hopped in the passengers' side.  
  
Chet: Feeling a little better?  
  
Bess: Yeah, I'll take you to the Drew house. It's where we all have been staying, you could say. After we drop your stuff off, I will take you up to the hospital where I am sure everyone is. This has just been soo.  
  
Chet: I hear ya.  
  
Chet squeezed her leg as she trailed off, just to let her know he was there for her  
  
no matter what. They all had a long road of them, Chet thought as Bess soon pulled into a  
  
driveway and shut the engine off.  
  
A/N This is just a small filler chapter for what comes next. .. and believe you me, it isn't what you are expecting.. That I promise. 


	19. And my muse is gone and this is all I go...

Disclaimer In chapter 1  
  
Chapter 19- And my muse is gone and this is all I got... Quick a/n: Read my reply to a review I got.... Especially Sarah Skywalker15...  
  
On with the story....  
  
Bess unlocked the Drew's home with the hidden key; as she walked in she noticed the house was empty. She showed Chet was to drop his stuff and where the bathroom was so he could shower and change after his long plane ride. Chet gave her a reassuring hug and headed off to the bathroom. Bess sat on the couch and just dazed until she fell asleep.  
  
Hospital Waiting Room...  
  
George immediately broke into tears, and started berating herself for not noticing her cousin was gone. Will attempted to comfort her but she would not have it. She soon began to pace back and forth in the little waiting room. Hannah squeezed Carson's hand and quietly told him to call the Chief, and fill him in on this latest development.  
  
P.S. I will take any suggestions... 


	20. Top Ten Reasons To Date An Investigator

Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Thanks for all the great support and reviews... Here I go...  
  
Chapter 20: Top Ten Reasons To Date An Investigator  
  
4 pm The Police Station – Nancy Drew Investigation Head Quarters  
  
All the agencies were shifting all their focus to Egypt as another day was slowly coming to and end. Clayton Webb, CIA, sat in a chair drinking a cup of stale coffee talking on his cell phone. He shut it off and cleared his throat to get attention. Everyone stopped and looked at him.  
  
Webb: We have a new problem.  
  
Gray Man: What now?  
  
Webb: They are not on the plane to Egypt.  
  
Chief McGinnis: What do you mean; they are not on the plane to Egypt? I thought that's where the Bayport police tracked them too.  
  
Webb: Oh they were right; they did originally get on a plane headed to Egypt.  
  
Gray Man: So where are they now?  
  
Webb: We have an agent on the plane to Egypt, due to some national security issues. There was some engine trouble so the plane stopped in Spain. They let everyone off so they could take the plane to the garage, and fix the engine. My agent just checked with the flight attendant and two people never got back on the plane.  
  
After that announcement, everyone started resifting their efforts towards Spain. When a phone call came in....  
  
Monroe: Chief, we have a problem at the hospital.  
  
McGinnis: What is it Nancy?  
  
Everyone stopped working and looked up at the Chief. Had something happened to Nancy?  
  
Taggert: Nothing happened to Nancy. As far as we know she is in a coma.  
  
Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.  
  
McGinnis: So what's wrong then?  
  
Monroe: Nancy's best friend, Bess Marvin is missing. They haven't seen her since last night. They thought she was with someone else, somewhere else.  
  
McGinnis: Alright, get Yokas and Boscorelli to form a team we are going to do a sweep of the hospital, and Taggert call Missing Persons and tell them they are on stand by for and Amber Alert. Let's move people!  
  
Reason #10:  
You know the investigators have tracked you to Spain, so you learn how to just disappear.  
  
Ned: CALLIE! Where are you? This is no time for games! Callie-  
Ned searched the house they were staying at looking for Callie. He knew that the investigative team must have tracked them to Spain by know. He knew how many government agencies had been invited to... He had to find her they had to do something.  
As he walked into the bedroom, he saw Callie and another man. This man was taking pictures of Callie- a very naked Callie.  
  
Ned: Callie! What the hell is going on here?  
  
Callie: Ned! I'm so glad you came! Take of your clothes! Let him take pictures of you!  
  
Ned: Callie! You have lost it! There is no way I am taking off my clothes for some strange guy to take pictures of me.  
  
Ned shrugged his shoulders in disgust and defeat. He began to walk out of the room when Callie grabbed him by the shoulder. Ned just gave her the look he used to give Nancy when he was unhappy about her doing something.  
  
Callie: Don't give me that look! Don't worry, babe. We will only look this way for a few more hours.  
  
Callie just smirked as Ned looked at her with eyebrows up, disbelieving what his new girlfriend was saying. Ned just looked at her, as if he was waiting for her to go on.  
  
Callie: C'mon Ned get with the program. You don't think I don't know that by know they have tracked us to Spain. We are going to have plastic surgery done! All free, thanks to a contact I made modeling when Frank was somewhere solving a mystery with Nancy. So get undressed and say goodbye to your body as you know it.  
Ned just laughed, and took of his shirt. 


	21. Writers Block Much?

So Sorry I haven't updated in forever I have had the biggest case of writers block on this story... I have a couple new ideas thanks to some friends... So updates should be coming soon thanks to everyone for your faithful reviews….


End file.
